Takahasi:New Future
by awesomepossum13
Summary: Kaze had been abused by his birth mother his entire life, until Nezu, principal of U.A high, met Kaze, got his mother arrested for abuse charges, and became Kaze, and his little brother Sachihiro's legal guardians until they graduated from high school. Now Kaze and Sachihiro begin a new chapter in their lifes, and go beyond their past... to a new future.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

(authors note, this is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate constructive criticism, but if you don't like the idea of this fanfic… then what the fudge are you doing here dude? Lol. Btw, I realized that the first rendition of this chapter was total garbage. So I remade it and fixed some plot holes for your reading pleasure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.)

Prolouge: How it all began

"KAZE!" Sachihiro yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran into his older brothers' room. "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT TODAY IS?!" Kaze lazily looked up at his energetic brother, and simply tossed over in his bed to keep the light from the hallway outside his room from reaching his face. "The day my little brother finally lets me wake up at ten like a normal person?" "NO, YOU FOOL!" Sachihiro replied. "THIS IS OUR FIRST DAY AT U.A, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW MY BROTHER TO MISS IT BECAUSE HE OVERSLEPT!" Kaze and Sachihiro Takahashi had both joined the U.A. hero course, however, theirs was a special case, since they both missed the U.A. entrance exam.

Kaze's father left his mother after his discovery of her pregnancy when they were both in high school. Leaving his mother to blame Kaze for her lover's abandonment. So as long as Kaze could remember, he had been physically and emotionally abused by his mother. About a year after he was born, Mayumi, Kaze's mother, heard a rumor that Kaze's father had been spotted in America. So, Mayumi made Kaze move with her to the United States, in an attempt to search for her true love without being pursued by the authorities for child negligence.

One night, a year after they had moved to Detroit Michigan, his mother returned home with a baby. "Kaze, this is your baby brother, Sachihiro." Mayumi said in a harsh tone. "So you better not ruin his life like you did mine. Got it!?"

Kaze was completely in disbelief about his relationship with the infant, however, Kaze soon discovered that both he and his brother had similar quirks. Kaze's Quirk was called Liquid Manipulation, it was an emitter type that allowed the teen to control any liquid within ten meters of his eyesight. He could also absorb moisture in the air and send it out of his body as highly pressurized jets of water. However, the longer Kaze used his Quirk, the more fatigued he would become until he passed out from exhaustion.

His brother, Sachihiro, had the Quirk Water Boost. When water made contact with his body, his speed, strength and agility drastically rose. However, if sweat started to form on his body instead, He would become much slower and weaker. And since Mayumi accidentally revealed that the Takahashi brothers Quirks were similar to their fathers, Kaze soon accepted the fact that they were brothers.

For years, Kaze continued to be abused by his mother. Eventually he decided enough was enough and left Mayumi's home at the age of eight. He still stayed relatively close to home at an abandoned warehouse to stay in touch with his brother though. And he was glad he left when he did. If he had stayed with her any longer, Kaze knew he would've gone insane. The only reason she even kept him alive was so she could have this persona of a single, working mother, keeping the authorities from discovering the ugly truth about her. As long as Sachihiro was around to keep up her little act, she couldn't care less about what happened to her first born son.

He eventually ended up joining a gang and doing odd jobs around the city just to make ends meet and to put himself through school. Thankfully, by staying away from Mayumi, whilst keeping in touch with Sachihiro, Kaze was able to escape from a good part of his abuse with only some trauma.

However, for some reason, Mayumi never even laid a hand on Sachihiro. She let him stay at her home, but he mainly had to pay for his food and schooling on his own. Because of this, Sachihiro ended up joining Kaze's gang to earn some extra cash. This gang mainly just did the occasional pick pocket and mugging. But other than that, they were barely a gang at all.

Also, Mayumi never once told the little brother about Kaze's abuse. She had mentioned how he ruined her life and what not, but never once brought up the physical abuse she inflicted upon him. Which was fine with Kaze, since he feared that if he found out, Sachihiro's altruistic nature would cause him to inform the police. Which could possibly lead to child services splitting the two brothers up. So, until he was fifteen, Kaze endured, he endured the pain, the suffering, all to make sure he was there to keep his brother safe.

But that all changed when he didn't have enough money for the bus one day. However, growing up in Detroit, Kaze learned how to pick a person's pockets with little to no effort when they were in a large crowd. He carefully selected his target out of the crowd and used his Quirk to create a small stream of water to go into his targets pocket and steal their wallet. Afterwards, he used some of the money in the wallet to pay for the remainder of his bus ticket and went on his way.

That day was actually Sachihiro's birthday, And Kaze had hid his present for him that year in a place his younger brother would never expect to look: his own room. So, Kaze took the bus to his mother's house and went straight for the backyard. Ignoring the painful memories he had at this place, He used his Quirk to create a miniature whirlpool around his legs, giving Kaze the ability to hover above the ground. He then flew into his brothers' room through an open window and retrieved the present. It was a Junk Synchron Yu-gi-oh card that Sachihiro had mentioned he wanted.

With the card in a little envelope, Kaze began stuffing it in his backpack when the bedroom door slammed open. Revealing none other than Kazes mother, Mayumi.

"What the hell are you doing here, devil?!" Mayumi said to her most hated son in the nickname she had grown to address him by. "Relax, I was about to leave, I just came to pick up Sachihiro's birthday prese-." Mayumi then used her quirk to cut the present in half. As the now shredded remains of the card fell to the ground, Mayumi said, "Really Kaze? Do you honestly think a devil such as yourself could even attempt at getting that kid a decent present?"

Mayumi's Quirk was called Invisibox. With it, She could make soundproof, see through, indestructible boxes of any size and shape in her field of vision by moving her hands in certain motions. And if she makes a box in the same place as another object, that object is instantly destroyed. But she can only make up to two boxes at a time or can instead make one very large box.

Kaze was honestly more annoyed than angry, but he had dealt with Mayumi his entire life, he knew all her tricks and preferred methods of torment. Because of her "parenting", he had grown to accept that life was generally going to be brutal and full of hardship. Which is why he decided to try and have a much more positive outlook on life, despite his circumstances. And usually tried to prepare for the worst-case scenario.

Because of this attitude of Kaze's, he had a back-up Junk Synchron card hidden under the kitchen cupboard downstairs. All he had to do was find a way to get away from his mother, get to the kitchen, and get out of the house. Then he could go to his brother's party downtown.

"Well then, thank you so much for totally trashing my gift giving skills mom. I'm just going to head out now. Have a goo-" Kazes sentence was suddenly interrupted as he ran into a wall right next to the doorway, more specifically, an invisible wall. Which meant that Mayumi had used her quirk to block the only exit in the room. He could have tried fleeing through the window, But after taking a closer look, Kaze noticed that it wasn't just the door that was blocked with an Invisbox, it was the entire room.

She had created a massive Invisbox around the room, sealing off any means of escape. Fighting her with his Quirk was another option, he already had some moisture absorbed in his body for fighting, but Mayumi was a surprisingly good fighter. Far better than him. Plus, she already knew the ins and outs of her sons Quirk. Which meant that Kaze was in store for another of his mother's beatings for the foreseeable future.

He heavily sighed as he said, "So, what did I do to deserve it this time mom?" "Did I leave the room too slowly? Was I being to much of a comedian?" Or, maybe it's because you hate my freaking guts? you haven't beat the crap out of me for that in a while." "It's pretty simple actually," Mayumi replied, "I know you have a second present for Sachihiro. And your going to tell me exactly where it is so I can destroy that one as well."

"Wow, you really hate birthdays, don't you?" Kaze said sarcastically. "No," Mayumi replied, "It's because Sachihiro is the only good thing I have left to remind me of your father. And I'll not have his day ruined by a curse like yourself. Now, tell me where the present is, and I'll only beat you for one hour instead of the usual five." Kaze knew he'd be in for one off the worst beatings of his life, but he also knew how much Sachihiro wanted that card. Kaze loved his little brother to death, he would do anything if it just meant that he could be happy.

So, he took a deep breath and sent a text to one of his friends at the party to let him know he would be late. and then replied, "Alright, you got me, the present is in a dark, evil place called your nasty bedroom. Seriously, I could smell it all the way from your yard. You really gotta clean it up.

Mayumi sighed, then grabbed a baseball bat near the bed. She could have easily killed him right there, let her anger destroy Kaze once and for all. But killing her son here would most definitely attract the police. Which was something Mayumi could not afford to happen. Not when she was so close to finder her one true love.

"I'm disappointed Kaze, I thought you would've learned after all these years. But I suppose a devil really never learns his les-"and all of a sudden, a man appeared out of thin air next to Mayumi, and spin kicked the woman across the bedroom, dropping the baseball bat she once wielded right next to her now slumped over form on the floor by Sachihiro's bed.

Kaze was shocked to say the least, no one had ever been able to get through his mom's invisibox before, yet this man was able to in some spectacular fashion. He had grey hair shaped into three sharp points that covered the left side of his face. He was also wearing a mask that covered his mouth. And he was dressed in some sort of ninja outfit straight out of Fire Emblem Fates. That's when he realized who this was. He was the number five hero from Japan, the Ninja hero, Edgeshot. _'What the hell is this guy doing here?!'_ Kaze thought. _'And how'd he get past the box?!'_

"Silent Blood!" Edgeshot shouted to Mayumi, "you are under arrest for twelve counts of murder in both Japan and America! And from the looks of it, one count of child abuse as well. I heard everything. The police have already surrounded this house while you were rambling, It's over. Surrender now and-"

"NO!" Mayumi screamed in an obvious expression of defeat. "IF YOU SHOULD ARREST ANYONE, IT SHOULD BE THAT DEVIL OVER THERE!" As she pointed at Kaze in the most fearful way imaginable. "HE'S THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE AND MADE KILL THOSE PEOPLE! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" not using her quirk due to the fact that she was still using it to make the invisibox across the room, she grabbed the bat and lunged at Kaze, clearly in a last-ditch effort to kill child once and for all.

Kaze just stood there, petrified with fear. And helpless to fight back against all the painful memories and experiences the woman before her had bestowed upon him. But the Ninja Hero wasn't. Before she could land the killing blow, Edgeshot shouted, "Ninpou: Thousand Sheet Pierce!" as a red-like string shot towards Mayumi, going through her, and causing her to drop to the floor.

"Holy crap," Kaze said in utter disbelief "Is she, dead" "No, she's not." Edgeshot said as the invisibox disappeared around them. "I simply used my quirk to knock her unconscious, by the time she wakes up, it'll be in a prison cell." He then went over to Kaze and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "She won't hurt you again young man, your safe now." And went out the door as he carried Mayumi over his shoulder out the bedroom door with handcuffs around her wrists.

Kaze just couldn't believe it. _'that's it,'_ he thought _'after all this time, mom gets taken down in a matter of seconds by some Naruto reject?' 'What's going to happen to me and Sachi? Are we going to get split up?'_ Kaze couldn't worry about that for now, he just had to make sure Sachihiro knew what was going on, but first, he went down to the kitchen, now swarming with swat team members and detectives. Kaze then opened the cupboard to get Sachihiros present, only to find it gone, assuming it was taking by the police as evidence. But Kaze was determined to get his brother a present for his birthday. So, he came up with a new plan with Edgeshot, and then got his phone and called up Sachihiro.

"Hey bro, it's me." Kaze said.

"…Yeah, sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. I was busy getting your present."

"…Thanks for understanding dude, how's the party?"

"…Hey, that's great, listen, if you come by mom's house, I'll have your present ready for ya."

"…oh, your gonna love it bro. I may have got you a meeting with your favorite hero, he's her-"

Kaze stopped speaking as he heard the sound his phone made when someone hung up on him. Instantly knowing that his little brother was on his way, he put his phone in his pocket and then spoke to Edgeshot. "He's coming over right now. Thanks for doing this by the way, my little brothers your biggest fan." "Of course, it's no trouble at all. So, when do you believe your broth-"

Edgeshot was interrupted as Sachihiro burst through the door and screamed, "KAZE! IS EDGESHOT REAL-" He then heavily gasped, seeing his idol right in front of him. He froze for what seemed like an eternity, calmed himself down, and then said in a shaky, nervous voice, "B-Brother, w-w-would it be alright if I got Mr. Edgeshot's autograph?" "Oh, I'm SHUR-HE-KEN do that." Kaze replied with one of his classic puns. Sachihiro then got incredibly irritated and shouted, "Kaze! I will not have you ruin this magnificent moment with your horrible jokes."

Edgeshot then walked over to Sachihiro and said, "So, Sachihiro, what would you like for me to sign?" "Oh, I several things Mr. Edgeshot! Wait right here and I shall retrieve them in a moment. TO MY ROOM! BEH HE HE HE HE!" Sachihiro then ran upstairs towards his room to retrieve all his Edgeshot collectibles. "Takahashi, your brother is… quite energetic." "You have no idea." Edgeshot was then called over by a local police officer, so he turned to Kaze and said, "My apologies, but the police need me outside, could you tell your brother that he can get his things signed outside if he still wants to." He then proceeded to walk to the door before stopping to say, "Oh, and before I forget, there is someone who wants to meet with you."

"Wait, who-"

"Excuse me young man. I'm right behind you."

Kaze turned around to see the most peculiar sight. The thing in front of him appeared to be a possible combination of several different animals. Including a dog, mouse, and possibly a bear. He had black eyes, a long tail, and was sporting an elegant sit with large (for his size anyway) orange sneakers. But the thing that caught Kaze's attention the most was the large scar that went across his right eye. That's when he realized who this person was, this person was the one who Kaze Pickpocketed at the bus station.

He put out his dog like paw, as if waiting for something to be handed to him, and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nezu, and I believe you still have my wallet.

After Mayumi was arrested, (and Nezu's wallet was returned and Sachihiro got his Edgeshot collectibles signed,) Nezu and Edgeshot explained why they were in Detroit. Apparently, their mother had killed at least ten people in Japan about fifteen years ago, around the time Kaze was born, and at least two people in the United States. Nezu had originally tried to capture her in Japan, and enlisted Edgeshot's help when they heard rumors that she had reappeared in America.

After Kaze took Nezu's wallet, the mouse contacted Edgeshot, and the pair followed him to his home. Where they discovered that the house belonged to Mayumi. After he saw her and Kaze in Sachihiro's, Edgeshot sneaked into the Kaze's room just before Mayumi used her quirk to create an invisibox around the room while Nezu called the police.

They were able her track her down because she always killed her victims in the same fashion, she would use her quirk to create an invisibox around the victim's head, and then shrunk the box so the head of victim would be cut off. Creating a massively bloody mess without a sound, thus, giving her the villain name, silent blood. This same method of murder had been used countless times in Japan and was used recently in the Detroit, Michigan area around a month ago. Thanks to this evidence, and a stunning testimony given be Kaze describing Mayumi's abuse to the fifteen-year-old, Mayumi Takahashi was sentenced to fourteen life sentences at Tartarus, made specifically to hold incredibly dangerous villains. With a security system tighter than fort knox.

Kaze thought this was it, he thought that he and his brother were to be placed in the hell that was the American foster care system. And possibly never see each other again. But that future was blown to bits when Nezu gave the two brothers two sets ofpapers before they left the courthouse. These paper stated that Nezu would take Kaze and Sachihiro in as they're legal guardian until they graduated from high school, and since Nezu lived in Japan, the two would be moved to there to attend U.A. high's hero course, as long as it was alright with the two of them. All they had to do was sign their signature on the bottom of the last page of the documents, and the two Brothers would become hero's in training at U.A. High.

Sachihiro was instantly excited, becoming a hero was a personal dream of his for as long as he could remember. A dream which he didn't think he would achieve because the city of Detroit didn't have any hero courses, so he gladly accepted the principals offer. As for Kaze, he began to cry. Knowing that the nightmare he had lived his entire life was over, knowing that he no longer had to protect his little brother from the truth of his mother, knowing that he was finally free.

But that was six months ago, and today was the first day of the Takahashi brothers high school career at U.A. "Kaze! We have not gone through the most intensive training of our lives for the last six months with Nezu to prepare for our hero training to have you sleep in and miss the first day of school! WAKE UP!" Said Sachihiro as he lifted his brother up in the air and yanked him back and forth an in attempt to awaken his sleeping form. "Okay, okay dude I'm up, I'm up." Kaze said as his brothers shouting completely awakened him.

"Excellent! Now, get ready brother, it's time for a healthy breakfast, and then, we shall begin our hero careers!" Before Sachihiro could run out of the room, Kaze shouted to his brother, "Um, bro, I would love to get out of bed, but you knocked over my wheelchair when you came in, could you get it?" "Oh, my apologies brother! I'll get it in no time at all" Sachihiro said as he ran over to the knocked over wheelchair and helped his brother in while grabbing Kaze's school uniform.

The older Takahashi brother had been paralyzed from the waist down ever since he was eight, courtesy of his mother of course. After he recovered in the hospital, he made one last trip to his mother's house before packing his belongings and left. It was the price he paid to keep his brother and him together. But now, the threat of his mother's abuse was over, and Kaze and Sachihiro could take this chance to move on with their life's thanks to Nezu.

So, after Sachihiro left his room, Kaze changed into his school uniform, and wheeled himself out his bedroom door, to become the hero that wasn't there for him as a child. To show the world that he wasn't defined by his mother, or his handicap. Kaze wheeled towards the future.

(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Takahashi: New Future. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP, so stay tuned. Please leave a review if you have any criticisms. Have a good one.)


	2. Chapter 2: First Day, First Test

Chapter 1: First day, First test

Mina Ashido walked down the halls of her new high school. She had finally begun her first day at U.A, and was more excited than ever to begin her hero training. As she walked down the halls towards her class, she heard a sort of snoring sound coming form the nearby ramp that lead to the floor upstairs. That's when she saw a person around her age, snoring very loudly while he slept, as the wheel chair he was on moved down the ramp in a frantic pace. As it reached the floor the pink girl was on, the wheel chair toppled over, launching the boy forward as he landed face down against the floor a few feet away from her.

"Holy crap!" Ashido said as she ran towards the still sleeping form of the boy. She crouched down to get closer to the teenager "Hey, are you okay? C'mon, wake up." Said Ashido as she pushed the sleeping boy back and forth in an attempt to awaken him. As she continued her attempts to rouse him from his slumber, she got a closer look at the boy. He was wearing the U.A high school uniform, of course. But he also had incredibly messy, blue hair, and as he began to rise from his slumber, Ashido noticed that he also had grey eyes with heavy bags over them.

. . .

Kaze's eyes opened to reveal what appeared to be the floor. He remembered that he and his brother had breakfast with Nezu, who told the two brothers that they would be placed in separate classes, due to the fact that this would make the number of students in each class twenty-one. Sachihiro would be placed in class 1-B, and Kaze would be placed in class 1-A. After he dropped Sachihiro off at his new class, Kaze headed down a ramp that Nezu said led to Class 1-A. he went down the ramp when he felt himself starting to feel sleepy again, so he thought he'd just rest his eyes for a bit, and that was the last thing he remembered. Which meant that he fell asleep on the ramp and fell on the ground once he reached the bottom, again.

The blue haired teen then felt something on his left shoulder, so he turned his head to what looked like a pink alien pushing on his shoulder. Upon closer inspection, Kaze noticed that the girl in front of him was wearing the U.A high school uniform, like himself. But her skin was the color pink, and she also had short, unruly pink hair, with yellow horns coming out of her head. But what caught Kaze's attention the most however, was her eyes. Her irises were yellow, and her sclera was a deep black. Which Kaze thought were rather mysterious and intriguing. "Hey, are you okay?" the pink girl said, "That was a pretty nasty fall." Although he was originally from Japan, Kaze knew little to no Japanese since he moved to America at a young age and his mother refused to teach him or his brother the language. Luckily, Nezu had given the Takahashi brothers lessons on Japanese during their training, so they were both able to understand the language almost perfectly. Kaze snapped back into reality and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't the first time this happened." "Seriously?" the girl said in a shocked tone. "Well, let's just say I'm not a morning person. Listen, would it be alright if you grabbed my wheelchair?" "Oh sure, no problem." Said the girl as she stood up to grab the knocked over wheelchair and put it in front of him. She then crouched down and began to try to pick Kaze up before he interrupted her by saying, "No it's okay, I got this." He then activated his quirk, and launched a stream of water from his stomach, propelling himself upwards. Next, he launched two streams of his water from each of his feet to move himself towards the wheelchair. Allowing himself to drop down and sit on the chair successfully without any problems.

"Dude, that was incredible! how the heck did you do that!?" said the pink haired girl in a shocked expression. "Oh, that was just my quirk, it's called liquid manipulation. I can control any liquid within ten meters of my field of vision. I can also absorb moisture in the air that's within two meters of my body and launch it out as water within two meters of my body, which is how I got back on my wheelchair." Kaze said in a monotone way, due to the fact that he had to explain his quirk multiple times to people who had seen him get out of his wheelchair using his powers. The girl stared at him with a blank expression on her face for a few seconds. ' _Crap, did I say to much?_ ' Kaze thought. Her face then brightened up as she made the most shockingly huge smile Kaze had ever seen. She jumped right next to the teen and said, "Wow, really!? That's such an awesome quirk! You could do all kinds of amazing things with a power like that!" "Uh… thanks" said Kaze as he was thrown a bit off guard by the compliment. Not many people had ever thought his quirk was that cool, except for Sachihiro, Nezu and a few of his close friends from America. Mostly, people thought Kaze's quirk was only good at moving water around. This, added with the fact that Kaze was in a wheelchair, made people think he was unfit for hero work.

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My names Mina Ashido." Said Mina as she stepped back a bit to give Kaze some room. "I'm Kaze, Kaze Takahashi." He replied. "Great to meet ya dude. So, what class are you going to? Mina asked the blue haired teen. "I'm in class 1-A." "Are you serious?! That's awesome, I'm in class 1-A too!" Mina replied, "Do you want to walk there together?" "Sure, sounds good." Kaze responded. So, the two of them began to walk (or In Kaze's case, wheeled) to their new class together.

Along the way, Mina explained the properties of her quirk. Her quirk was called Acid, which allowed her to shoot out a corrosive acid from her hands. She could also shoot out acid from her feet to slide on the ground as if she was on roller skates. Kaze actually enjoyed talking to the pink girl. He thought she was a nice person to chat with, and she even laughed at a pun he made while she explained her quirk. And since they were going to be in the same class, he thought it would be nice to get to know some of his classmates. Soon, the two of them then arrived at the doors to class 1-A. Kaze opened the door for the two of them and went into their new class.

When he wheeled in, Kaze saw a few of what he Kaze assumed were his new classmates hanging out inside. There was a guy with shiny blonde hair, a guy with glasses sitting near the back with perfect posture, another guy with spiky red hair that Mina went to talk to, and sitting next to him was another blonde guy who had a black lightning shaped streak on the side of his hair, there was also a guy who looked like a knock-off version of Falco from star fox who had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he sat at his desk, and finally, there was a black haired girl was in the back reading what looked like a textbook. Kaze then heard someone behind him say, "Excuse me, your blocking the door-way." He turned around to see an incredibly tall man wearing the U.A. high school uniform. But the sleeves were cut off to reveal six incredibly buff arms. He also was wearing a blue mask across his face that covered up everything but his eyes and forehead. But most of that was also covered up by his hair, which swooped down in front of his face. "My bad man." Kaze replied as he quickly rolled out of the way of the giant as he sat down at a desk in the front row.

"Hey Takahashi, over here" said Mina as she waved at him in an attempt to get him to move over to where she was standing. Kaze, hearing the pink girl, moved towards her and the two other guys she was sitting with. "I thought I'd introduce you to my friend, this is Eijiro Kirishima." Ashido then pointed towards the guy with red hair who was sitting when Kaze first entered the class. Upon further examination, he noticed that along with the massively red spikey hair, he also had red iris's and a small scar that was just above his right eye. "Hey bro, great to meet ya. Listen, thanks for walking with Ashido to class, that was really manly of you." Said Kirishima as he stood up from his desk to meet the wheelchaired teen. "Uh, yeah, it was no problem. I'm Kaze Takahashi by the way." Said the teen awkwardly, surprised by Karishma's Charisma. "So, do you and Ashido know each other?" asked the blue haired teen. "Oh yeah, we've actually known each other since middle school." "AHEM!" said the blonde guy behind Ashido and Kirishima as he faked coughed into his hand. "Oh, sorry dude." Said Kirishima to the blonde. He pointed to him and said, "This is Denki Kaminari, we just met." "Hey dude, welcome to U.A." "Th-thanks, glad to be here." Said Takahashi taken aback by the warm welcome. Mostly because a lot of his fellow students at his old school in Detroit were either drug dealers, in a gang, or both. The eldest Takahashi brother was no exception, he was part of a gang called the Blue Phoenixes. But gang was a generous term, due to the fact that they mainly just hanged out at an abandoned warehouse downtown.

Before he could continue his conversation, Takahashi heard someone yell, "Hey cripple, I think the special class is downstairs." Kaze turned around to see a teen of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. He was wearing the standard U.A. uniform, save for the customary red tie. Underneath his blazer, it looked like he wore a white button-up shirt with the first couple buttons undone. Despite wearing a belt along with the uniform's green pants, the pants were not pulled up all the way, giving his pants a baggy appearance. Kirishima and Ashido looked like they were about to say something to the kid, but Takahashi raised his hand in front of them, signaling to the two of them that he could handle it. "Actually, this is my homeroom." Said Kaze as he pulled out a slip of paper that Nezu gave him earlier that stated what classes he had and showed it to the new bully. "Name's Kaze Takahashi, nice to meet ya." The bully who stood there was surprised by the piece of paper for a few seconds, he then began to walk to a desk on the right side of the room and said, "Didn't know U.A. let cripple freaks into the hero course." Kaze then got a clever idea and said, "Well, I didn't know U.A. let Sasuke rejects into the hero course." This comment got a few chuckles from Kirishima and Ashido. While Kaminari quietly said, "ooooooooooh" as he covered his mouth with his hand. The bully on the other hand instantly got furious as he turned around to face Takahashi and said, "What the hell'd you say!?" "Oh, did I speak to bluntly?" Takahashi retorted "Please forgive me, Prince Vegeta." This last comment got a few chuckles from some of the other students who were in class, and the bully get even more furious as he gritted his teeth and said, "That's it! I'm gonna-" "Your gonna do what? Kick the crippled kid's ass on the first day of school? I think that'd be a great way to get expelled." Countered Takahashi before the bully could finish. The new bully looked as if he was about to explode as he said, "Why you son of a-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" said a voice that came from the front of the room, gaining everyone's attention. It turned out to be the student in the mask that Kaze had met when he entered class. He turned around in his desk to face the bully and Takahashi. And suddenly, one of his giant six hands began to change into what appeared to be a mouth, startling almost everyone in class except for the bully, Takahashi, and the bird man. "If the two of you don't want to get in trouble on the first day, then I suggest you stop this fight before it escalates and let it go." Said the mouth that appeared on his hand. The mouth then turned back into a hand as the student turned around in his desk and didn't say another word.

"Whatever." said the bully, realizing that the six armed giant was right. "You better watch yourself cripple, your talking to the next number one hero, Katsuki Bakugo! So, don't go thinking that your better than me or anyone else here, because you're not!" Bakugo then went to his desk located at the front of the far side of the room and took his seat. While no one was looking however, Takahasi put his arms up slammed his fists together twice towards Bakugo to simulate the giving the finger alternative from Friends. "Hey, sorry about what that guy said." Said Ashido as she put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to cheer up her new acquaintance. "Don't worry about it Ashido," Kaze replied "I'm used to it." "Wait, seriously?" Kirishima said. "I'm a crippled nerd who's obsessed with bad puns and Star Wars." Said Kaze as he revealed his watch, which showed General Grievous surrounded by the numbers on a traditional clock. With his hands wielding lightsabers that represented the hour and minute hands as the lightsabers pointed to the current time. "So, I haven't exactly been the most popular kid ever." After a few seconds, Kaminari said, "Well, I think your watch is cool." "Yeah, it's pretty funny." Said Kirishima. "Wow, thanks I think it's OUT OF THIS WORLD." Said Takahashi, earning a small giggle from Ashido, while also earning a nervous smile from Kirishima, and a groan from Kaminari.

Soon, more students began to enter the class. including a girl with long dark green hair, and a guy who had what appeared to be a tail behind him. "Looks like class will be starting soon." Said Ashido. "Yeah, we should probably get back to our seats" said Kaminari as he began to head to his seat in front of Kirishima. "Well, it was nice meeting ya Takahashi." Said Kirishima "You too dude." Takahashi replied. Kirishima then sat back down at his seat as Takahashi and Ashido left to go to theirs. Kaze then began to move towards the back of the room, due to the fact that he was in seat no.21, but before he could make his way to the back of the room however, he heard someone say, "Hey, Takahashi." He turned around to find that Ashido was the one who was talking to him. "I'm glad I was able to walk to class with you." She continued, "Would you like to have lunch with me and Kirishima later?" Kaze was totally surprised, no one had ever asked to sit at lunch with him before, let alone a girl. So he sat in his wheelchair completely brain dead for about three seconds before saying, "Oh, uh, yeah sure, sounds fun." "Awesome! I'll see ya then." Ashido said as she went to sit behind the guy with the shiny blond hair. Kaze then went by the giant who stopped the fight between him and Bakugo and said, "Thanks." Before heading to his seat in the back of the class behind the girl with the black hair. He had a desk like the rest of the students in class but didn't have a chair. Due to the fact that he was bound to his wheelchair in class because of the U.A's rule of not using quirks in school, Nezu said is was unnecessary for him to have a chair at his desk since he was already in the wheel-chair. He then moved in to his seat and settled in, ready to take on whatever challenge at his new life in U.A.

. . .

"Excuse me, are you awake?" Takahashi's eyes opened to reveal the girl that sat in front of him. Upon getting a closer look at her, she had black eyes and long black hair, which was tied into a spikey ponytail, she also had bangs on the right side of her face. "Yeah, I'm good, just thought I'd get a quick power nap before class started." Takahashi said as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, my apologies" said the girl, "I didn't mean to wake you up." "Don't worry about it." Takahashi replied, "So, did I miss anything?" "Well, our homeroom teacher came in, told us to put on our gym uniforms and go to the training yard. I thought it'd be best to make sure you were awake, so you could get ready." Said the girl to Takahashi in a monotone voice. "Well then," Kaze replied, "let's not keep him waiting then. Thanks for the heads up" He then moved backwards out of his desk and then began to move towards the exit. "It's no problem at all. By the way, I believe I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu." "I'm Kaze Takahashi, good to meet ya." The two then walked out with the rest of their classmates to get into their gym clothes and head to the training yard.

. . .

"WHAT? A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?" said everyone in class 1-A. After going outside, Takahashi and the rest of his new classmates were told by their homeroom teacher that they would be undertaking a series of tests instead of going to orientation. Nezu had already told Kaze a little bit about his homeroom teacher, his name was Shota Aizawa, also known as the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head. Nezu also said that His quirk allows him to nullify anyone's quirk by looking at them. But his appearance and personality were not what the blue haired teen had pictured at all. He imagined he would have a more heroic appearance and act all high and mighty. Instead, he had messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hanged in front of his face and half open black eyes. He was also quite pale and looked like he had just rolled out of bed. And he was wearing all black clothing and a massive scarf. He also came off as cold and apathetic and so far, exhorted little if not any energy in what he did.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it!" said a brown-haired girl near the front of the students. "If you really want to make the big leagues then you can't waist time on pointless ceremonies." Said Aizawa, not facing his new students. "Here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions." He then turned his head slightly to face the class and said, "That means that I get to run my class however I see fit." From the looks of it, this comment made a couple of his classmates a bit nervous. Even Kaze was a little bit curious on what the Erasure Hero would do next. His teachers in Detroit didn't really give a crap about their work, due to the fact that the schools he and his brother attended were severely underfunded. So, Kaze didn't really expect that much from any of his teacher during his life. But he was interested to see if Aizawa and the rest of his teachers at U.A. would be any different.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your life's. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before" Said Aizawa as he took out his phone, which showed a list of different events he most likely had planned for his new students. "The country's still trying to pretend were all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the ministry of education will learn." _'Sounds like that topic's pretty important to him'_ Kaze thought, ' _looks like I have a teacher that's interested in a subject that has to do with his job, that's a first'._

"Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?" Said Mr. Aizawa. "Sixty-seven meters, I think." Bakugo replied. then said, "Try doing it with your Quirk." As he directed Bakugo towards an area of the field that had a pitching circle where he could throw a softball. Once the teen was inside the pitching circle, Aizawa said, "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time." "Alright man, you asked for it." Said Bakugo as he began to do a quick stretch. He then began to pitch the ball like a professional ball player, but as the ball left his hand, he screamed, "DIE!" as a massive explosion erupted right next to him, causing the ball to propel upward with a fiery streak at a fast pace from a high altitude. Kaze was surprised to say the least, he knew from his encounter with him this morning that Bakugo had an explosive personality, but that Quirk of his was just ridiculous. Since he was currently next to Ashido, he leaned over to her and whispered, "Looks like that pitch ended with a BANG." Causing her to slightly chuckle at the joke. While also causing the giant from before to groan a little bit from hearing the horrible pun.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Said Aizawa as he began to address the class again. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He then showed the class his phone, and on the screen, it displayed the distance Bakugo threw the ball. In large, digital numbers it said: 705.2m. This number caused many of Takahashi's classmates to audibly gasp at the raw power Bakugo's quirk possessed. "Whoa, seven hundred and five meters, are you kidding me?" Said Kaminari in a shocked tone. "I wanna go! That looks like fun!" Said Mina as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "This is what I'm talking about." Said a kid near the back of the group with what looked like tape dispensers for elbows. "Usin' our Quirks as much as we want!" It seemed that everyone was starting to get excited, Kaze included. He was interested to see what kind of powers his classmates had. And was also interested to see if they would have similar reactions to his Quirk like the one Ashido had this morning.

But any feeling of excitement the blue haired teen had was replaced with curiosity as he noticed that Mr. Aizawa began to look even more serious than he did before. The teacher then said coldly, "So this looks fun, huh?" returning the classes attention to him. "You have three years here to become a hero." Aizawa continued, "You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" Suddenly, Aizawa's expression began to change. He put on a menacing smile and said, "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately." Nezu had warned the teen that Aizawa had a tendency to expel his students if they failed to meet his expectations, but he was still shocked to find out that one of them would be expelled on the first day. And Kaze wasn't the only one to be taken off guard by his homeroom teacher's statement. When he looked at the rest of his classmates, he found that Aizawa's words surprised everyone in class. Kaze noticed, however, that the green haired teen near the front of the group seemed especially more worried than anyone else, as he held on to his right wrist with his left hand as his entire body trembled.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now." Said Aizawa as he lifted his hair over his face to reveal a grin the would even make The Joker a bit envious. The blue haired teen then decided to calm down for a second and think about his options. ' _These tests sound like they shouldn't be too hard if I use my quirk. But then again, aside from Ashido, Bakugo and that guy with the six arms, I have no idea what kind of Quirks these guys have. But, Nezu is my legal guardian now. Worst case scenario, I'll probably just get put in general studies. I don't think that'd be so bad. Besides, Sachi would still be in the hero course, and as long as he can accomplish his dream, then I'm happy.'_ Now knowing his options, Takahashi then gave a tiny smirk. _'If I'm gonna get expelled any way's, might as well have some fun with these tests while I can.'_ He thought.

"You can't send one of us home!" said the brown-haired girl near the front of the group students. "I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!" "Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" Mr. Aizawa replied, "Or power-hungry villains? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? NO. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness." That sentence struck home for Takahashi. Because of his mother's abuse, he knew exactly what that unfairness was like, because he had to live with it ever since he was born. Always looking over his shoulder, always wondering if he did something wrong in his mothers' eyes to deserve the beatings he received day-in and day-out. But he always hung on to hope that his brother and friends in the Blue Phoenix's gave him. And it all became worth it when Nezu handed him those papers. Kaze overcame the unfairness in his life, but he knew others across the world were in similar, and even worse, situations than he was. That's why he decided to become a hero when Nezu became his legal guardian. To protect others so they would not have to go through what he did. "If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push your self to the brink." Mr. Aizawa continued, "For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra style." Then, the blue haired teen could've sworn Mr. Aizawa looked at him as he said, "Show me it's no mistake that you're here." His words ignited a fire in Takahashi that he didn't even believe was there. Reminded of his goals, he stretched his neck by moving it left to right, ready for whatever challenge his homeroom teacher had planned for him. "Now then, we're just wasting time by talking." Said Aizawa, "Let the games begin."

. . .

The first test the student's participated in was a fifty-meter dash. Each student would run in pairs of two based on their seat number, the students in seats one and two would race, and then the students in seats three and four and so forth until everyone in class had completed the fifty-meter dash. A device was also set up near the end of the track the students would run on to keep track of their times. And that device would send the different times it received straight to Aizawa's phone. Before the blue haired teen knew it, Yaoyorozu and a short guy whose hair looked like grapes had finished the fifty-meter dash, which meant that the only one who didn't hadn't raced yet was himself. "Alright, we just need one more student to finish the fifty meter dash, then we'll move on to the next test." Said Aizawa. "Who's in seat number twenty-one?" "Right here." Said Takahashi as he raised his hand to give his homeroom teacher his location. "You're Takahashi, right?" Said Aizawa, "No, I'm Hawkeye." Takahashi replied. This joke got several chuckles from his fellow classmates, But it appeared that the tall guy with glasses looked absolutely horrified that the blue haired teen would make a sarcastic remake in front of his teacher. His teacher, not having any sort of reaction to the joke as far as Takahashi could tell, just said, "Very funny. Just get to the start line so we can move on." "Alright, but I'm not sure how I'll do this without my bow and arrows." Takahashi replied, earning a few more chuckles from his classmates.

Once he reached the start line, he began to absorb the moisture in the air around him so he could use his quirk during the race. Suddenly, he heard someone shout, "Mr. Aizawa!" he turned around to see the guy with glasses raise his hand at a perfectly straight angle, gaining everyone's attention as he said, "While I understand that U.A. is the top hero course in the country, I have to object to having Takahashi participate in a fifty-meter dash when he cannot-" his sentence was interrupted as a gun shot went off, signaling that it was time for Kaze to start the race. He was ready, and he was tired of listening to what that guy with the glasses had to say. So, he activated his quirk, knocking down his wheel chair with two powerful streams of water which shot out of the whirlpool he created around his legs that sent him towards the finish line at an incredibly fast pace. Once he passed it, the device said, "3.75 SECONDS!", And Takahashi put his legs forward, sending the stream of water in the opposite direction he was going to slow himself down.

He turned around, looking at his teacher and classmates as he hovered above them using the whirlpool surrounding his legs. His wheelchair was moved back a few feet from the massive streams of water Kaze fired earlier. And the majority of his classmates had their jaws dropped in shock, including Bakugo, to Takahashi's delight. Ashido was one of the few students that didn't have a surprised look on her face, since she saw him use his quirk this morning. Instead, she had a big grin on her face, impressed by the blue haired teen's powers of liquid manipulation. When Takahashi looked at him, The guy with the glasses, like much of the class, had his jaw dropped in shock as well. "You were saying?" Said Mr. Aizawa, addressing the student. "Never mind Mr. Aizawa. Please excuse my rudeness." Said the guy with glasses as he bowed towards his teacher to apologize. "Then we're done here. We still have seven more tests to cover. Everyone follow me."

Takahashi lowered himself closer to the ground, but since he could only control liquids within ten meters, he couldn't get to his wheelchair from his current position. However, the guy with glasses suddenly grabbed his wheelchair and moved it towards the blue haired teen. "Excuse me, my name is Tenya Ilda. I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was inexcusable for me to underestimate a fellow U.A. student." Said Ilda as he moved Kaze's wheelchair next to him. "Don't worry about it dude, it happens all the time. I'm Kaze Takahashi by the way" he replied as he deactivated his quirk and sat down on his wheelchair. "Gotta say though, that's a pretty cool quirk ya got, I never seen someone with super speed." Said Kaze, as the two of them walked together to the second test. "Why thank you." Ilda replied "Although technically, I have automobile engines in my legs that allow me to run at superhuman levels." Said Ilda as he waved his right arm up and down like karate chops. "That's cool, but it might be a good idea to take it easy on some of these tests." Ilda then looked down at Takahashi in a confused expression and said, "Wait, why would you say th-" "Because you might get pretty TIRED." This horrible pun took a few seconds for Ilda to process, but once he did, he stopped as his jaw dropped once again at the joke. "We better get going, good luck on the rest of the tests." Said Takahashi as he continued to move to the next test. He was happy that Ilda apologized for his behavior, but he was also glad that he managed to get a good pun of him as well. It was weird, most of the students in his old schools had their heads so far up their butts that they would rather die than apologize to another person. It was a refreshing change of pace to have people admit their mistakes, even more so since they all attended U.A. But Takahashi couldn't relax yet, there was still seven tests for the students of class 1-A to complete, and Kaze was not going to lose. He was going to become a hero, no matter what.

. . .

Takahashi ended up taking fifth place in Mr. Aizawa's Quirk assessment test. And the person who was in last place was the guy with green hair he noticed earlier. However, it turned out that no one was to be sent home after the tests, Mr. Aizawa said that it was, "Simply a rational deception", to make sure everyone gave it their all. Takahashi had a feeling that was the case, but he was still a bit revealed that no one would be expelled. After class ended for the day, Kaze decided to leave the U.A campus. Even though he lived on the roof of U.A, which was where Nezu's house was located so he could work at U.A without a serious commute, he still wished to explore the city of Musutafu, the city which was home to U.A. While he was leaving the school gorunds, however, he heard someone say, "Hey." He turned around to see the guy with the six arms he met this morning. "I just wanted to introduce myself, since I didn't get a chance to this earlier. My names Mezo Shoji." He said. "Name's Kaze Takahashi, listen, thanks again for stopping that fight between me and that Bakugo guy." The blue haired teen replied. "No need to thank me." Shoji said back, "It seemed like he just kept getting angry the more you insulted him, so I thought I'd stop you two before things got out of hand." "Yeah, speaking of hands," Said Takahashi, pointing to one of the giants six arms, "that quirk of yours is pretty interesting." "Funny, I could say the same about yours." Said Shoji, "My quirk is called Dupli-Arms, it lets me change the tips of my arms to replicate various parts of my body. Like my eyes and ears for instance." "Wow, sounds like that quirk can come in HANDY." Said Takahashi as snapped his fingers and pointed his hand at Shoji like a fake gun. Shoji just stood there with a blank expression, most likely cringing at the horrible joke the wheel-chair restricted teen just made under his mask. "Not a big pun fan, are ya?" Said Takahashi. "No." Shoji replied.

"Speak for yourself dude, I thought it was funny." Said Ashido as she walked up to the two boys, gaining their attention. "Wait, you're that girl from our class, right?" Said Shoji as he turned around to address the pink girl. "Yep, I'm Mina Ashido. Nice to meet you." Ashido Said in response. "By the way Takahashi, you were incredible back there! And the way you showed up that Ilda dude during the fifty-meter dash was awesome." "Thanks, but I don't think I'd judge that Ilda guy for what he said." Takahashi replied, "I think he was just trying to make the Quirk assessment test fair for everyone. Plus, he did get my wheel-chair for me when I was feeling pretty lazy, so I think he's alright." "Huh, I guess you have a point there." Said Ashido as she began to regret her words. Kaze then looked over and saw that Shoji was staring at the blue haired teen quite intensely. "Uh, you okay Shoji?" said Kaze in hopes of getting him to stop staring. "Sorry, it's just I noticed that you have an American accent." Shoji replied. This scared Takahashi a little bit, because he was worried that the six-armed giant would somehow find out about his past. "Yeah, now that I think about it, you do have one." Said Ashido in response, now curious about the accent.

" _Crap,"_ Takahashi thought. " _I can't let these guys know that my mom's Silent Blood. I just met them, and I'd like to not destroy any chance I have of being treated like an actual human being at my school for once, instead of being bullied by everyone in sight."_ Luckily, the teen quickly came up with an easy solution. He calmed himself down and said, "Guess it's pretty noticeable huh. I was hoping no one would notice." "Well, you definitely have one." Said Shoji, "But I'm mostly confused because you look like you're Japanese." "I am Japanese actually," replied Takahashi, "I was born here, but my mom moved to America when I was still in dippers for… work stuff. We moved back here before the school year started, and my mom managed to get me into the U.A. recommendation entrance exam because she's… a friend of the principals." Kaze held his breath, hoping that the two of them would believe the story he told. It was silent for about three seconds, until Ashido broke that silence when she said, "Wait, you're one of the students that got in based on recommendation? No wonder you're so strong!" "That does explain the accent, and how you were able to use your quirk like that." Said Shoji. This calmed Takahashi down, knowing that his secret would live another day.

"Hold on," said Ashido as it looked like an idea came to her head. "Does that mean you don't know your way around town yet?" "Not really, no." Takahashi replied. "Then it's settled!" Said Mina as she clapper her hands together, "Consider yourself a guest on Ashido's tour of Musutafu, Japan!" This surprised Takahashi, mostly due to the fact that not a single person he had met in school before had ever been this friendly towards him, he honestly didn't know how to react. "Oh, are you sure? I think I can find my way back home on my own. I wouldn't want to be any trouble." Said Takahashi. "Dude, you wouldn't be any trouble at all!" Ashido replied, I've grown up here, so I know this place like the back of my hand. Besides, my parents are busy with work, so I was just gonna go home anyways, this would be a lot more fun." Not wanting to turn down her offer, and since his brother was going to hang out with some friends he made in his class after school, he decided it would be fun to hang out with the pink girl for a bit. "Alright, I'm in pinky." "Awesome!" Said Ashido in an excited tone. "Wait… did you call me, Pinky?" Takahashi then realized his mistake and began to act even more flustered than he did before. "Oh crap, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out an-" "Whoa, easy, there's no need to apologize." Said Mina, stopping the blue haired teen before he could continue rambling on. "I like it, it kinda sums me up perfectly if you think about it. It's a great nickname." Ashido said as she gave Takahashi her biggest smile yet. Takahashi was a bit surprised, the nickname just came up out of nowhere, but since Ashido liked it, he was glad it did. "Oh, well thanks, Pinky." Said Takahashi, earning a quick giggle from Ashido. "Hey, Shoji right? Do you want to come with us as well?" Said Ashido. "I didn't have any plans after school, so I suppose I could join you two if you want." Shoji replied. "Awesome! Glad to have ya big guy! Our first stop is Tatooin Station, Follow me!" Exclaimed Ashido as she went ahead of Takahashi and Shoji, with the two of them following close behind.

" _Well, first day didn't go exactly as I thought it would."_ Takahashi thought, " _But I'm glad it did. I still don't feel quite comfortable lying about my past like that though, but at least I told as much of the truth as I could. Ashido, Shoji and those other guys from Class 1-A seem pretty nice. Heck, even Mr. Aizawa seems like a pretty nice guy. Even with the Joker grin and Shadow the hedgehog attitude. I don't want to scare them all off if they knew my mom was a villain. I was a bit unsure of coming to U.A. But y'know, I have feeling I'm gonna like it here."_

AN: sorry if this chapter was a bit long, I wanted to wrap up the quirk assessment test in this chapter so I could get to some of the other stuff that's shown in season one a bit faster. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out ASAP. Please write any critics in the comments so I can improve my writing. And have a wonderful day, because you are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: All Might

Chapter 3: All Might

"Takahashi, we're over here." Said Ashido as she waved to her friend. "Comin'." Takahashi replied back as entered the U.A cafeteria. The Takahashi brothers had both begun their second day at U.A. high, and so far, it looked like it would be an interesting year. On the first day, Kaze had stood up to a bully, showed off his quirk in an impressive fashion in front of his classmates, and somehow managed to become friends with an octopus man, a nice version of Axel from Kingdom hearts and a pink alien. While Sachihiro, on the other hand, managed to win over most of his new classmates with his outgoing personality and impressive use of his quirk.

After the morning classes had ended, the blue haired teen had joined Ashido, Shoji and Kirishima for lunch. (Which they had missed on the first day of school because of Aizawa's tests.) "Not gonna lie, for a school lunch, this looks pretty good." Said Takahashi after the four of them had got their meals and began to head towards a table to sit. "Well yeah, the school chef is the hero Lunch-Rush." Said Kirishima, "His quirk apparently lets him make really good food." "Were the lunches at you're middle school bad or something Takashi?" Shoji asked in a curious manner. "Well, let's just the lunch lady didn't prefer to wear a hairnet." Kaze said to the towering giant. "Gross." Ashido replied. "But I heard Lunch Rush makes most of the food here, and since he always wears that hat, I don't think you'd have to worry about that anymore."

"Glad to hear it." Takahashi replied, "For a while there I though lunch would be a HAIRY-" Suddenly, Takahashi's pun was cut off as the group heard someone shout, "KAZE! STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS AND COME SIT OVER HERE!" Takahashi turned around to see his younger brother, standing at his table and waving to him. "Hey, that guy called you by your first name, right? Do you know him?" Asked Kirishima. "Yeah, I do, he's my brother." Kaze answered, turning back to his new friends. "WAIT WHAT!? YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" exclaimed Ashido, almost spilling the soda she was carrying as she turned around to face Takahashi in a sudden manner. "Uh, yeah, last time I checked." Replied Takahashi nonchalantly. "How?!" asked Ashido. The blue haired teen thought for a second and then said, "Well, when two people love each other very mu-" "That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Ashido, dropping the pair of chop sticks that was on her tray in the process. "I think what Ashido is trying to say, is that you never told us you had a brother. Or that he also goes to U.A." Said Shoji, most likely trying to calm Ashido down. Takahashi realized that he was right. With everything that happened yesterday, from Bakugo, to the tests and the made up back story he created for himself and his brother, it just slipped his mind.

"I guess I just forgot to tell ya. But in my defense, yesterday was pretty crazy." Replied Takahashi as he used his quirk to create a small stream of water to carry the dropped chop sticks back to their original place on Ashido's tray. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys." Kaze said apologetically. "Hey, don't worry about it." Ashido replied. "Just took me a bit by surprise, that's all." Takahashi then turned around in his wheel-chair to look back at his brother, still eagerly waving for him to sit at his table. "Listen, do you guys mind if we sit with my brother? I promised I'd sit with him yesterday, but the quirk test happened." Asked Takahashi as he turned back to his friends. "I don't mind at all dude! I'd love to meet your brother." Said Kirishima as he grinned to reveal his sharp pointed teeth. "I'm in." said shoji as he nodded his head as one of his mouth tentacles spoke. "Same here!" exclaimed Ashido, putting on her trademark grin. "Let's go right now!" Ashido then speed walked towards Sachihiro's table, with the guys in hot Pursuit.

Upon reaching the table, he could see that Sachihiro was still waving at him. his brother was a lot taller than the blue haired teen, even if he was standing up and free from his wheelchair. And although both Takahashi brothers had grey eyes, Sachihiro had dark red hair that was cut slightly on the sides, giving the top of his hair a swirly appearance. Kaze then realized his red-haired brother was not alone. Sitting next to him were two other people. On his right side was a girl with large, teal eyes and orange hair tied into a ponytail that hung from the side of her hair. And on Sachihiro's left side was a guy whose head appeared to be a blank speech bubble. "Sup bro." The blue haired teen said as he wheeled towards the table. "Kaze, what took you so long? I was waving at you for five minutes." Said Sachihiro as he sat down at his seat to question his brother. "Sorry bro. Guess I'm just, TWO TIRED." The eldest Takahashi replied back as he pointed to the two wheels on his wheelchair. This caused Kirishima, Shoji and the orange haired girl to groan a little bit at the horrible pun. While Ashido chuckled a tiny bit, and the speech bubble guy's head changed to show three tiny dots that appeared in the middle of his speach bubble head. While Sachihiro, however, stood there with his eyes bugged out and jaw dropped for a few seconds, processing the horrible joke his brother just made. "Brother, could you please not make any more horrible puns during this lunch period." Sachihiro asked nicely, trying horribly to conceal the rage building up inside him. "That's a tall order Sachi, but WHEEL see." Kaze responded as he put his lunch tray on the table. "Well, thank you for trying brother, I really ap… wait a minute." Sachihiro said as he began to think deeply about what his brother had just said. After realizing the eldest Takahashi brother had made yet another horrible pun. He put both of his hands to his face and painfully groaned, "KAZE, OH MY GOD!"

Kaze then began to laugh hysterically at Sachihiro's reaction. Which only caused his little brother to get more annoyed at the horrible joke. "Well, I suppose introductions are in order." Said the orange haired girl, gaining the rest of the group's attention. "My names Itsuka Kendo." Said the girl, "And this is Manga Fukidashi. We're both from class 1-B." Kendo continued, gesturing towards the guy with the speech bubble head who simply said, "Hi." As the words, "hi", appeared in the speech bubble. "And I'm guessing you're Takahashi's brother from class 1-A." Kendo continued. "Yep, name's Kaze Takahashi." The blue haired teen replied. "Oh, and I'm Mina Ashido." Said the pink girl as she jumped in on the conversation. "And this is Eijiro Kirishima and Mezo Shoji. Were all from class 1-A." "Sachi, is it cool if my friends sit with us?" "Of course! All are welcome at the Magnificent Sachihiro's table! Sit wherever you want!" exclaimed the youngest Takahashi brother. "Uh, thank you." Said Shoji, a bit over whelmed by Sachihiro's charisma. He, Kirishima and Ashido all sat down across from Kendo and Fukidashi. While Sachihiro began to sit down next to Kendo, and Kaze moved his wheel chair near the table so he was sitting near Shoji. "Man, this is delicious." Kirishima said as he took a bite out of a slice of pizza he had on his tray. "Yeah, it can't get any CHEDDAR than this." Said Kaze, earning a small giggle from Ashido whilst angering his brother. "Kaze! You said you would stop making puns!" Sachihiro angrily said. "Actually, I think I said, "WHEEL see." Kaze replied. "And besides," he continued, "It'd be SWISSPICIOUS if I di-" "DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Sachihiro said before his brother could continue to speak. Meanwhile, the rest of the group just sat there, completely astonished at the sight before them. _'The Takahashi from 1-A is completely laid back and loves bad puns. And the Takahashi from class 1-B is completely over the top and hates puns.'_ Ashido, Kirishima, Shoji, Kendo and Fukidashi all thought at once. _'They're the exact opposites of each other!'_ Soon, however, the two brothers noticed that something was amiss. "Oh, was I shouting too loud?" Sachihiro asked. "No, it's nothing." The other five students replied suddenly as they began to eat their lunch.

. . .

After lunch, Sachihiro and Kaze's groups returned to their respective classes. "Soooo, what'd you guys think of Sachihiro?" Kaze asked his friends as they entered the class. "Well, he's um…" Kirishima said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. ' _I guess Kirishima doesn't want to talk badly about Sachi in front of me. Smart_." Kaze thought as Kirishima tried to find an answer to his question. _'And it looks like it's the same thing with Ashido and Shoji.'_ Takahashi thought as he saw that Shoji didn't make eye contact with the wheel-chair restricted teen. Ashido did the same, but nervously whistled as well. "Well, Takahashi" Shoji said, breaking the silence. "the thing is-" "He's the exact opposite of me?" Kaze said, interrupting the giant, and causing the three of them to look at Kaze in slight disbelief. "Dude, that's what I was thinking! How'd you know that?" Ashido asked. "Eh, I'm kinda good at figuring out what people are thinking based on their facial expressions and stuff like that." Takahashi replied. And that was no exaggeration. Growing up in the bad part of Detroit with little to no adult supervision. Both Takahashi brothers learned how predict a person's actions by looking at their facial expressions. And it appeared that this skill would come quite in handy to avoid awkward situations in school, such as this.

"Listen, I know my brother can be a bit… outgoing." Takahashi said, breaking the silence. "So don't worry about it. It's no big deal." Kirishima and Ashido then had a sigh of relief as they began to relax. "Thank you Takahashi." Shoji said. "Yeah, don't get me wrong, your brother was nice. I guess we just kinda got thrown off guard when he acted so differently than you." Kirishima said. "It's cool, happens all the time." Takahashi replied. Almost every time someone had met the two brothers, they were always thrown off by their different personalities. So Takahashi had gotten used to that type of reaction, and usually forgave anyone when they thought that. Besides, Kaze wasn't one for grudges. He just felt that he could spend time doing something else instead of having to find a way to get revenge on someone. "You four, over there!" said Ilda as he sped walked through the doorway. "The next class period is about to begin. Please take your seats at once!" Ilda said as he did his usual hand copping motion." "You got it dude." Said Takahashi, giving Ilda a thumbs up. The group then went to their assigned seats, and waited for their next class to begin.

' _I think we have hero basic training next._ ' Takahashi thought, ' _And if what Nezu told me is true, then our teacher would be-'_ "I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" Takahashi's train of thought was stopped dead in its tracks by a booming voice coming from the door way. He looked up to see the number one hero in the world, All Might, enter their classroom. Every student in class than gasped in excitement, knowing that the number one hero would be their teacher. "I can't believe it's really All Might!" Kaminari said in excitement. "So he is a teacher!" Kirishima said. "This year is gonna be totally awesome!" "Hey, look. Is he wearing his Silver age costume?" said the girl sitting next to the spikey red head. Upon closer inspection, Takahashi realized she was right. The hero was indeed wearing his classic silver age costume with the cape and everything. "I'm getting goose-bumps. This is so retro." Said the kid with a tail near the front of the class.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High. Think of it as, "Hero-ing 101." Said All Might, now addressing the whole class. "Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good!" Takahashi had to admit, he was beginning to feel a bit excited. He had been a fan of All Might's for a while, and was excited when he found out he got to his teacher. "Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!" All might said as he pulled out a small card that had the word, battle written on it in all caps. "Fight training." Said Bakugo and Takahashi at once. Although Bakugo said it in a more aggressive manner. "But one of the key's of being a hero is… LOOKING GOOD!" All Might said as five sections of the wall he pointed to slid out, revealing twenty brief cases that had the numbers one through twenty printed out in large, green letters on each brief case. "These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started. "Guess those are our hero costumes." Takahashi said. "It would appear so." Yaoyorozu replied. "Those numbers must represent each of our seat numbers in class. But I don't see a number Twenty-one for your seat though." Yaoyorozu continued, trying to find the brief case. "I think that's because I didn't want one." Takahashi responded. "Wait, why you didn't want a costume?" Yaoyorozu asked as she turned around to face the blue haired teen. "Eh, I'm not really a big, cape and tights fan." Takahashi replied. The eldest Takahashi brother just didn't think it'd be necessary. Due to the fact that he thought some hero's costumes were simply ridiculous. And he didn't feel like he needed a flashy costume to do hero work.

"Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!" Said All Might once the class settled down a bit. "Yes Sir!" said everyone in class as they grabbed their costumes and headed out the door. Takahashi was the last one to leave, but before he could go, he heard All Might say, "Young Takahashi, where do you think you're going?" "Um, Training Ground Beta. Like you told me to, sir." Replied Takahashi weakly, not wanting to upset the man who could probably throw him across the country at a moment's notice. "Yes, but you forgot one important thing." All Might said as he went behind the teacher's desk. He then said, "YOUR COSTUME!" As he pulled out a brief case like the one's that were on the wall earlier that had the number twenty-one on it in large, green letters. Takahashi was surprised to say the least. He remembered telling Nezu that he didn't particularly want a costume. So he was confused on how this one appeared out of nowhere "Principal Nezu had this made for you shortly after you were put in his care. He said he wanted it to be a surprise." Explained All Might as he handed the brief case to the wheel chair restricted teen. "I see. Well thank you All Might." Takahashi said as he grabbed hold of the brief case. ' _Wait a minute. Did he say what it think he said?!_ ' thought Takahashi as realized what words escaped his teachers' mouth. "Um, All Might." Asked Takahashi. "Do you know about-" "Yes I do. The principal informed me on your situation when I became a teacher here." Replied All Might. ' _Damn, I was so caught up on the costume that I didn't think to correct him.'_ Takahashi thought. ' _Well that's just fan-flipping tastic! I haven't even been here for a week and now All Might of all people knows my secret.'_ "However, the principal also told me that you wish to keep your past a secret for now. While I can't say I completely agree with that decision, I understand why you would choose to do so. That's why you can rest assured, your secret is safe with me." All Might said, reassuring the blue haired teen with a thumbs up. "Um, thanks All Might. I appreciate it." Takahashi said, glad to know that his secret was safe for another day. "No need to mention it! And if you need to talk about anything, know that I am here! Now, I've kept you here long enough. I'll see you out there!" Replied All Might as he ran out of class at a break neck pace. ' _Wow, he'd be able to give Sachi a run for his money.'_ Takahashi thought. ' _But, what did he mean by he didn't completely agree with my decision?'_ Takahashi simply thought that it would be better for both him, and his brother if they kept the identity of their mother a secret. Not just because he didn't want them to be branded as the sons of a villain. But because he was done with his past, and instead wanted to simply focus on the future. _'Well, don't have time to unpackage all that crap. I'll worry about it later.'_ He thought.

Kaze then noticed a small note taped to the side of the brief case. He removed the tape binding the note in place, and began to read the short message on the note after picking it up.

 **Kaze Takahashi,**

 **Your brother showed me a sketch he had for your hero costume. So, I had the costume company the school uses for new student's hero costumes create a specific costume for yourself. I know you said you wished to not bother with a costume, but your brother had some astounding ideas for it, and I think it would be wise to at least try it out for your first day of training. If you still don't wish to use it, then I will have a member of the staff discard it. But for now, enjoy your first day of training. After all the effort you put in these past six months, I know you will do great**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nezu.**

 _'Those guys really thought of everything.'_ Takahashi thought overwhelmed by the compassion his guardian and brother had for him. _'Nezu, you went through a lot of trouble to make sure me and Sachihiro were safe from that monster. I won't let you down.'_ A lot of trouble was an understatement. After Mayumi escaped Nezu's grasp twelve years ago, he continued his search whenever he could. Even when he became principal at one of the most prestigious high schools in the world, he never gave up. And once he learned of the Takahashi brother's lives under the watchful eye of Silent Blood, he risked his job, his reputation and even his status as a hero to make sure the two of them would be placed under his care. And the two of them had been grateful ever since. With newfound determination, Kaze Takahashi placed the briefcase on his lap, and wheeled himself out of the classroom, ready to face whatever challenge the number one hero had placed before him.

. . .

"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!" All Might said as he watched his new students enter the training ground. "Take this to heart. From now on you are all, HEROES IN TRAINING!" All Might continued, exciting the liquid quirk user to a degree. The number one hero the exclaimed, "This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool!" Which Takahashi had to agree with. His hero costume was a dark blue cloak with two gold colored, vertical stripes that went down the front of the cloak completely parallel to one another. The stripes also went around the cloak to connect with one another at the bottom of the hood, Which Kaze could pull over his head in case stealth was needed. The cloak also had sleeves, so Kaze could launch water from his hands at a moment's notice. It also came equipped with a pair of dark blue pants and shoes that also had gold colored stripes on them. And they would each give the liquid quirk user greater mobility when he would create a whirlpool around himself to move around outside of his wheel chair by being made from materials that could easily absorb water, as well as the cloak itself, this allowed Kaze to easily shoot water out of his body no matter the circumstance. But the best part of the costume was a pair of support gear goggles. They were also a dark blue and had gold colored lining along the nose and the outer edge of the glass which allowed Kaze to see. Once he pressed a button on the side, he could instantly see all of the moisture he could absorb in the air around him. As well as all the liquid's he could control that were in his range. Once activated, moisture would appear as blue dots in the goggles, and yellow dots would represent the liquids he could actively control. It also had a small meter in the upper right corner that would tell the blue haired teen how much moisture he had absorbed for future attacks, and would alert him when he was about to run out of moisture.

Finally, he also received a massive upgrade from his old wheelchair. Which had been in the blue haired teens care since he was ten years old, and its years of service had shown. It was torn and scratched in every place imaginable. Plus, the tires were so out of shape that if moved at an incredibly slow pace. Which Kaze didn't mind, because of Mayumi, he had grown accustomed to not just having things in life handed to him on a silver platter. So, when the eldest Takahashi brother had begun his time at U.A, Nezu had given him a brand new, state of the art wheel chair that was designed to look like the one professor Charles Xavior used in the X-Men comics. (Who was also Takahashi's favorite fictional super hero.) Not only did it come equipped with a joy stick to operate the wheel chair on the right arm rest, but it also had leather seats and it was made from a rare type of steel that was practically indestructible. Allowing Takahashi to launch himself out of the wheel chair without worrying about damaging it. The wheels were also quite impressive, due to the fact that they were basically a smaller version of the ones used in all terrain vehicles. Which let the blue haired teen move his wheel chair basically anywhere. Finally, on the back of the wheel chair, was a small stainless-steel compartment containing about a gallon of water for the liquid quirk user to use in case he ran out of water to shoot out of his body. Which Kaze could open by pressing the first of the two buttons on the left arm rest. The second button opened up a small, circular compartment on the center cap of the left wheel. Inside the compartment was an old school radio and two small walkie talkies. Alloying him to communicate with any possible team mates in the event they were facing an opponent who could disrupt regular means of communication.

"Whoa! Takahashi, I really like your costume. Gives you a cool mysterious vibe, y'know?" Said Ashido as she approached the liquid quirk user. "Oh, thanks Pinkyeee…" Kaze said as he realized what his friend was wearing. Her hero costume was a purple and turquoise camouflage, skintight bodysuit. Which was accompanied by a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She also wore a white mask as well. Along with a pair of dark purple boots that had with small slits cut throughout the bottom of the boots. "Pretty nice right? It turned out just how I wanted it to. Said Ashido as she continued to admire her new outfit. "So, do you like it?" The blue haired teen did like it. He also, however, thought the outfit was a bit… revealing. Which caused him to quickly turn away from his pink friend and pull his hood over his face as it began to turn red as Kirishima's hair. "Y-y-yeah, l-looks great." Kaze stuttered, confusing Ashido at his sudden change in behavior. "Uh, you okay dude?" Ashido asked, worried for her friend. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He replied after taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Guess I'm just a bit nervous." "Hey, don't worry about it." Ashido said as she closed both of her fists and pumped them up in the air. "I just know you're gonna do great!"

This vote of confidence from the pink girl greatly settled Kaze's nerves. Even though she was the one to get those nerves riled up in the first place. It was weird, but despite her explosive, happy go lucky personality, she had a calming presence on the eldest Takahashi. And despite not knowing her for long, the blue haired teen considered her a friend. He then gave a small smirk as he said, "Thanks Pinky." Showing that he was back to his old self, which also caused Ashido to show off her trade mark grin. "Now! Shall we het started, you buncha newbies?" All Might said, returning the pair's attention to their teacher. "So, you ready?" Ashido asked Kaze. "Yeah, let's do this" Takahashi replied, now fully prepared for his training to begin.

"Now that your ready, it's time for combat training!" All Might said as he began to lecture the students on their training. "Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battle again?" Said Ilda as he raised his hand, which along with the rest of his body, was clad in various pieces of silver-colored armor, along with a helmet _. 'Urban battles? Must have been something from the entrance exam.'_ Takahashi thought. "Not Quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead." Replied All Might. "Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows." And the blue haired teen knew that he was right. After looking at the file on her criminal record created by Nezu, Kaze discovered that his mother committed almost, if not all, her crimes indoors. Whether it was killing someone who tried to stop her from finding his father, or torturing her son, Silent Blood made an obvious effort to stay hidden when committing her crimes. "For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys. And fight two-on-two indoor battles." All Might continued. "Isn't this a little advanced?" Asked a girl with a green outfit near Takahashi's right. "The best training is what you get on the battlefield!" All Might replied "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now." Then, the number one hero was bombarded with questions from students who wished to learn more about the exercise.

First, Yaoyorozu asked, "Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" which was followed by Bakugo asking, "How much can we hurt the other team?" Which honestly didn't surprise the liquid quirk user. Next, a girl standing next to Bakugo shyly asked, "Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Ilda then raised his hand once more and asked the number one hero, "Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" the last question was from the blonde kid who Kaze saw shoot lazers out of his belly button during the quirk assessment test yesterday ask, "Is this cape très chic?" before All Might growled in a quiet voice out of frustration, "I wasn't finished talking!" ' _Guess I'll save my question for later.'_ Takahashi thought, ' _It's probably not a good idea to interrupt him again after all those questions.'_ "Listen up!" All Might exclaimed, returning his students attention as he opened what appeared to be a tiny book. "Hey, is that a script?" Kaminari whispered to the blue haired teen. "Guy just started teaching remember?" Takahashi said, reminding the electric quirk user. "Can't expect him to just remember everything." "The situation is this: The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout." All Might continued. "The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers, or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

All Might then pulled out a yellow box that had the word, "Lots" written on it, and then said, "Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!" "Sir, speaking of teams, I had a question about them." Takahashi said, feeling that it was the right time to ask. "How are we going to be split into teams of two if there's twenty-one of us?" He said, waiting for a response from the number one hero. Luckily, the number one hero had anticipated this, and had already come up with an answer. "That's a very good question." All Might replied. "Since there is an odd number of you, one team will consist of three members, and that team will automatically become a villain team." "But that would make it unfair for the hero team, right?" Kirishima quickly said, concerned for which team would have to fight against three villains. "That's exactly the point." All Might replied, "Real Pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis. That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!" This seemed to settle some of class 1-A's worries. Due to the fact that when he looked around, some of Takahashi's new classmates had disheartening looks on their faces when All Might said there would be one team of three. "Thank you for bringing that to our attention young Takahashi." All Might said. "No problem sir. And by the way, according to Einstein, time is relative, not limited." Takahashi joked, hoping to get a laugh from his new teacher. What followed was a brief silence.

Before All Might suddenly shouted, "HA HA HA! That's a good joke!" before he gave the liquid quirk user a thumbs up. _'Did I just make All Might laugh?'_ Takahashi thought to himself. ' _This is a pretty good day so far'_ "Now then, everyone draw a card from the box." All Might said after calming down. "The card you draw will have a letter on it. If you have the same letter as one of your classmates, then you will join forces for the exercise." "Isn't there a better way?" Ilda asked. "Think about it! Pros often have to team up with heroes from different agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here." Said a kid in what appeared to be a green rabbit suit, answering Ilda's question. "Yes, I see. Life is random series of events." Ilda said in response to the kids answer. "Excuse my rudeness." Ilda continued, bowing at his new teacher. "No sweat. Let's draw!" All Might quickly answered.

One by one, the students of Class 1-A each drew from the box. Shoji was placed on team B with a guy who had ice cover half of his body. Team C consisted of Yaoyorozu and the short kid with the purple balls of his head. Bakugo and Ilda were both placed on team D. (Which Takahashi thought would be hilarious to watch.) Next, Ashido joined forces with the guy who could shoot lazers out of his belly button on team E. And Kaminari was put on team G with a girl who had what appeared to be earphone jacks in place of earlobes. While Kirishima was put on team J with the guy who had tape dispensers for elbows. Finally, Takahashi drew his card to reveal that he would be on team I. ' _Alright, now I just gotta find my teammate.'_ Takahashi thought as he looked through the crowd of students, hoping to find the remaining member of team I. "Excuse me, your Takahashi, right?" The Blue haired teen turned to his right to see the guy with the Tail was the one who talked to him. Upon taking a closer look, Takahashi could see that his hero outfit consisted of a simple Karate outfit, as well as a pair of blue, fingerless gloves. "My names Mashirao Ojiro. I couldn't help but notice your card has an I on it as well. So I guess that means we're on the same team." Ojiro said as he held up a card that had the letter I on it. "Looks like it." Takahashi replied back. "Wait, you guys drew an I too?" said a voice that Kaze and Ojiro couldn't figure out where it originated from. "I'm sorry, who said that?" The liquid quirk user asked, giving up on finding the origin of the voice by himself. "Look to your left." Said the voice again. Takahashi did as it instructed, and both he and Ojiro turned to the left to see a blue glove with pink lines on the ends waving to the two of them. That's when Takahashi realized that he was on the three-member team. And his second teammate was the girl who seemed to be completely invisible. "You're that invisible girl, right?" Takahashi asked. The floating pair of gloves and brownish grey boots. "Yup! I'm Toru Hagakure! Nice to meet you!" Hagakure replied cheerfully as she walked over to greet her team mates. "Well, since there's three of us, I guess that means we'll be the villains." Said Ojiro, "Then we'll just have to be the best villains we can be!" Hagakure said as she pumped her fist into the air _'Her attitudes pretty much like Ashido's.'_ Takahashi thought as he saw the invisible girl's personality unfold.

After all the teams had been selected, All Might went towards two boxes with wholes cut out at the top. One box was black and had the word, "Villain" written on it in white. While the second box was white and had the word, "Hero" written on it in black. "I declare that the first teams to fight will be… THESE GUYS!" Said All Might as he pulled out one ball from each of the boxes. The ball from the villain box had a D on it, while the ball from the hero box had an A on it. "Team A will be the heroes; Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch! All Might said. Which was followed by the class replying with a quick, "Yes Sir!" from the students as they went to either the monitoring room, or the building where the fight that pitted team D (Ilda and Bakugo) against team A (the guy in the green suit and the brown-haired girl) would take place. While Takahashi moved towards the monitoring room, he noticed something that seemed a bit odd. Bakugo was giving the guy in the green suit a menacing stare. At first, he simply looked away from him out of fear. But eventually, he returned Bakugo's stare with a menacing one of his own. Bakugo seemed surprised by this at first, but then countered with an even bigger glare than before. _'Bakugo really has it out for that guy.'_ Takahashi thought. ' _Now that I think about, that guy in the green suit was the one who broke his finger yesterday when he threw that ball.'_ Takahashi also remembered that after the green haired boy threw it, Bakugo got so pissed that he charged at him and almost blew him up before Mr. Aizawa used his quirk and scarf to stop him dead in his tracks. ' _I thought Bakugo was just pissed that he barely beat his score. But then again, that girl the green guys partnered with got a score of infinity somehow. So that can't be it.'_ Takahashi was so busy thinking that he barely noticed when the explosion quirk user was talking to him. "What the hell are you looking at cripple?!" Bakugo shouted at wheel chair restricted teen. Due to the fact that Kaze was staring at them both as he pondered the true meaning of the glares the two of them were shooting at each other. "Just thinking of other nicknames to piss you off. So far, I've come up with Zoro, and Bakugan." Kaze quickly retorted, happy to mess with the class bully. Bakugo just gave a loud, menacing growl in response, while the guy in the green suit just had his jaw dropped. "Anyway, good luck on your fight you two. I'm sure it's going to be THE BOMB." Takahashi said before making his way to the monitoring room with the rest of the class. _'Jokes aside, I wonder…'_ Takahashi thought as he regrouped with the rest of the class. _'Do those two know each other?'_

(AN: sorry this chapter took so long to make. But Smash Ultimate happened lol. Anyway, I hope you all have a great new year. And are as hyped as I am for season four of mha! If you have any suggestions or criticisms, please review. Until next time, go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!)


	4. Chapter 4: Battle With Prince Zuko

Chapter 4: Battle with Prince Zuko

Shout out to Reversus12 for the review, thanks for helping me improve my writing. You can check out Reversus12's profile here, he's got some good stuff: u/4255469/Reversus12

"Now then, time to blow this joint. Let's move on to the next match!" Said All Might. The class had just reviewed the match between Team's A and D, Where Team A, Midoriya and Uraraka, had come out on top and defeated the villain team, Ilda and Bakugo. While Midoriya fought Bakugo on the lower levels of the building, Uraraka tried to get the bomb from Ilda, who had adapted a villous persona to protect the device. The hero team managed to secure their victory when Midoriya used his quirk to punch a massive hole through the ceiling, sending debris flying throughout the floor where Uraraka and Ilda were fighting. This gave her enough time to grab the bomb and win the exercise. But it came at a cost, Midoriya was instantly sent to the nurse's office after he blacked out from the fatigue breaking his arm cost him. It was just like Aizawa's fitness test on the first day of school, when Midoriya threw the softball, breaking his finger in the process. and he was instantly sent to the nurse's office.

When he returned to the monitoring room, Takahashi could tell that Bakugo's ego had taken a massive hit. his usual, 'get angry when you look at me' attitude was replaced with what appeared to be a look of both defeat and astonishment. _'Guess he isn't used to losing.'_ Takahashi thought as he saw Bakugo simply move to the back of the room, not saying a single word. However, he didn't have time to focus on the explosion quirk user's sudden personality change, because when the blue haired teen looked towards All Might, he could see that he had pulled up another pair of balls from the hero and villain boxes. One Ball had the letter B on it, whilst the other ball had the letter I.

' _That's my team.'_ Takahashi thought. "For Match two, Team B will be the heroes, and team I will be the villains! Remember, think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself" All Might said, which was followed by a quick, "Yes, sir!" from the class.

"Now, Teams B and I, follow me to the next building." All Might said. "We can't use the one from the previous match since it was destroyed, after all." The number one hero then walked out of the monitoring room. With Ojiro, Hagakure and Shoji following behind him.

Takahashi then began to wheel towards the door as well, when he saw Shojis teammate walk past him. He had white hair and his eyes had a grey color. His hero costume consisted of a simple white shirt, with white pants and boots. And he also wore a gold colored combat vest. Finally, the entirety of the left half of his body was covered in ice, and there was a large red dot where his eye should've been. _'I guess he has some sort of ice quirk.'_ Takahashi thought. _'I better think of some ice puns then. And try to figure out a way to stop him before he uses his powers too much.'_

While Kaze's Liquid Manipulation Quirk could be considered impressive to the average person, it had a multitude of weaknesses. While the blue haired teen could control any liquid within ten meters of his field of vison, any liquid would barely respond to his commands at max range. And at best, would only move by a small amount. Also, the water he could shoot out of his body was dependent on his body temperature. For example, if his body temperature was low enough, he would shoot out ice from his body instead of water. And if his body temperature was raised above a certain point, the water he'd shoot out of his body would become scalding hot and be able to melt certain objects.

This aspect of his quirk can become a problem if he was faced with a villain that made the terrain extremely cold or hot. And since places such as areas with ice and deserts were usually dry, Kaze couldn't absorb moisture in the air, and would have to rely on the water currently stored in his body for combat. Finally, he also had a weakness to electrical attacks when he absorbed a large amount of water.

So, in order to work around those weaknesses, Kaze's training with Nezu was spent developing a fighting style that would keep opponents at a distance by using the whirlpool he could create around his legs. While also conserving the moisture he'd absorb and deal damage with highly pressurized jets of water. But he wouldn't let some Captain Cold knock off get the better of him. He was ready to begin his training, and he wasn't going to lose.

. . .

"With Shoji's Quirk, there's a good chance they already know where we are." Said Takahashi as he and Hagakure traversed the hallways of the abandoned building. "So keep your guard up." "Got it!" replied Hagakure, who had removed her costume to become completely invisible.

The team of "Villains" had decided to split up. Takahashi and Hagakure went down stairs to scout out the hero team, while Ojiro stayed on the top floor to protect the bomb. "Listen, it might be a good idea to take full advantage of your quirk." Takahashi said, "If you can use the capture tape on Captain Cold, we'll stand a better chance against Shoji."

"Wait, who?" Hagakure asked. _'Right, I'm in Japan. Not many people will get my references.'_ Kaze thought. Takahashi had grown an interest in things such as comic books, video games and anime throughout his life in Detroit. And had created a habit of refereeing to people as fictional characters in an attempt to irritate or make fun of them, as he did with Bakugo. "Sorry, I was talking about that Todoroki guy." Takahashi said. "Oh, okay." Hagakure replied. "But if they now we're coming, wouldn't they expect that I'd try to surprise them?" "That's why I'm gonna fight both of them and be as loud as possible to keep Shoji from figuring out where you are."

"You're going to fight both of them by yourself?! That's nuts!" Hagakure exclaimed. "It will only be for a couple of seconds." Kaze replied, "And once you get the capture tape on Todoroki, it'll be smooth sailing. Besides, if Todoroki can make the area colder with that ice, then I won't be able to make a whirlpool to move around"

Hagakure was still unsure. While she had a feeling her teammate was strong from Aizawa's fitness test, she still thought taking on both of their opponents was a bit risky. "Hagakure, you can do this. I know you can." Takahashi said in hopes of reassuring his teammate.

Hagakure then sighed as she said, "Okay! You're my teammate Takahashi, I trust you." "Thanks, I appreciate it." Kaze said, happy to have his teammates trust. "No problem. Let's go this!" Hagakure replied, ready to put her teammates plan into action. The blue haired teen then activated his goggles as he continued to absorb the moisture in the building. Suddenly, he noticed something odd.

Several blue dots, which represented the moisture he could absorb, suddenly disappeared. It started with the moisture farthest from him, and the dots kept disappearing as they got closer to him. That's when he saw it. A large amount of ice moved right towards him at a breakneck pace. Covering the walls and floors around them in a thick sheet of ice, while also freezing Hagakure and Kaze's wheelchair in place.

"Ow ow ow! My feet are stuck!" Hagakure exclaimed. "Yeah, my wheel chair isn't going anywhere either." Takahashi replied as he tried in vain to move his chair with the joy stick on his arm rest. 'What about your quirk? Can you still make that whirlpool thing?" Hagakure asked. In response, Takahashi tried to launch a stream of water from his hand. However, due to the ice decreasing his body temperature, he instead launched a small icicle that was shot across the hallway they were in. "No good, my body temps to low." Takahashi said as Hagakure let out a loud groan in frustration.

"Wait a minute!" Hagakure said suddenly, "That ice looked like it went to the next floor. So if we got stuck in the ice, then Ojiro's probably stuck too!" Hagakure said. Takahashi, realizing she was probably right, decided to contact Ojiro with the earpiece radio All Might gave him and the rest of the heroes and villains before the match started so the team members could contact one another.

"Ojiro, you there?" Takahashi asked through the earpiece. **"Yeah. But my feet are stuck in ice."** Ojiro replied though the ear piece. "Same on our end." The blue haired teen replied. **"Guys, don't panic. There has to be a way out of this."** Ojiro said as tried desperately to escape from his icy prison. **"Maybe if we-"** Suddenly, Ojiro's voice was cut off.

"Ojiro? Ojiro what happened? Are you okay?" Hagakure asked her teammate as she pressed into her earpiece. _'Someone one from the other team is there, at the bomb.'_ Takahashi thought, realizing that he just lost the exercise before it even began. "This is bad Takahashi. If we don't do something, we're gonna lose." Hagakure exclaimed. However, without a way to escape the ice, all the blue haired teen could do was cross his arm in frustration.

That's when Kaze felt something graze his shoulder, from inside his cloak. More specifically, from a large pocket on the left side of his chest. He unzipped the pocket to find a large glass bottle of hot sauce. He picked up the bottle and saw a tiny note written on the bottle in marker.

 **GREETINGS BROTHER!**

 **I, THE MIRACULOUS SACHIHIRO, HAVE GIVEN YOU A BOTTLE OF THE SPICIEST HOT SAUCE I COULD FIND, AND PUT IT IN YOUR POCKET! I ALSO STORED SERVERAL ICE CUBES IN A REFRIGERATED RIGHT POCKET UNDER YOU'RE CLOAK FOR FREEZE POINT. I HOPE THAT THIS WILL HELP YOU USE THE POWERS OF YOUR BOIL AND FREEZE POINTS TO THE BEST OF ABILITY DURING YOUR TRAINING!**

 **YOUR BROTHER,**

 **THE MIRACULOUS SACHIHIRO**

"YES! Sachi you genius!" Takahashi exclaimed. Kaze had always come through for his brother before. Which is why Sachihiro had always come through for his him. And this was no exception. Sachihiro even came up with the names for his different types of water attacks for his body temperature. Boil point for when Kaze's body temperature was high enough for his water to become scolding hot, and Freeze point for when Kaze's body temperature was low enough for him to shoot out ice from his body.

"Is that hot sauce?" Hagakure asked as she noticed the bottle. "It is Hagakure. And it's our ticket to victory!" Kaze exclaimed as he opened up the bottle before saying, "Cheers! It was a show from the nineteen eighties. That's not really relative to this, I just like that show HERE WE GO!" as he began to drink the entirety of the bottles contents. _'I think I'm gonna have to drink this whole thing just to get of freeze point. Hopefully, this will be enough.'_ Kaze thought as he continued to drink the bottle in one go. The blue haired teen could feel his body warm up drastically as his face turned completely red from the sudden spiciness. He even spat out fire from his mouth as he finished chugging the bottle

"Holy crap Takahashi! Why the heck did you do that!?" Hagakure asked, shocked that her teammate just swallowed a whole bottle of hot sauce. Kaze then let out loud sigh of relief as the spiciness in his throat began to dissipate before replying, "I forgot I had this bottle of hot sauce in case I wanted to go into boil point." With his body temperature raised, Takahashi jumped off his wheelchair and created a whirlpool around his legs to hover above the frozen floor.

"Just a heads up, but it might get a bit hot." Takahashi said, as he launched a jet of water at the invisible girls feet, freeing her from her icy prison. "ow, ow, ow! You weren't kidding!" Hagakure whimpered as her feet were warmed up by the boiling water. "Sorry." Takahashi replied.

"Don't worry about it. You go ahead and help Ojiro." Hagakure said, "I'll meet you there." "Right!" Takahashi replied quickly before zooming upstairs to the bomb using the whirlpool. _'Crap! I can already feel my body temp go back down.'_ Takahashi thought. ' _It won't be long before I'm stuck in freeze point and I won't be able move. If someone's up there, I need to finish them off, fast.'_

Luckily, it didn't take long before the bomb was in Takahashi's view. He also could see Ojiro, who's feet were trapped in ice. As well as Todoroki, who was about to touch the fake bomb and win the exercise. _'Gotta attack now!'_ Takahashi thought as he launched a geyser like jet of water from his palm and exclaimed, "GEYSER FIST!" After hearing Kaze, Todoroki jumped to the left side of the room to dodge the water attack, which melted a spot of ice on the bomb.

"I'm surprised." Todoroki said as he stared at the blue haired teen who hovered above him. "I didn't think you'd be able to move since your body temperature was lowered." This shocked both Kaze and Ojiro, due to the fact that the only other people that knew about his Quirk's properties were Sachihiro, Nezu, Ashido, and Ojiro and Hagakure since Kaze told the two of them before the exercise. "How'd you know about my Quirk?" Takahashi asked his opponent.

"It was just a guess." Todoroki replied. "During the Quirk test yesterday, I noticed that most of the water you used was shot out of your body. And during the softball throw, I noticed that the ball you threw with a stream of water was slightly burned. Most likely because your body temperature had been raised from participating in the tests. That's when I realized that your body temperature affects how you can use your Quirk. So, since your water became hotter as your body temperature went up, I guessed that your water would become colder if your body temperature was lowerd.

To say Takahashi was surprised was an understatement. _'That's why he froze the building. This guy figured out how my Quirk works just from seeing it in action yesterday. He's smart, no doubt about it.'_ Takahashi thought. _'Can't let that distract me, if I don't take him out soon, then I'm gonna lose.'_

"Not bad, but if you think your going to win that easily because I'm at a disadvantage, then you better think again, Ice King!" Kaze said in hopes of irritating the Ice quirk user. "My name is Todoroki." he said after a short pause. "No, I was just-" Takahashi replied before sighing in defeat at trying to tell his opponent about the Adventure Time villain before saying, "Never mind." As he shot jets of water from each of his hands. The water from his left hand was used to attack the ice quirk user, while he used the water from his right hand to melt the ice surrounding Ojiro's feet.

Todoroki reacted to the incoming water attack by creating a small wall of ice that went about half way to the celling to block the attacks. But the ice barely melted. The effects of the hot sauce were becoming less severe by the minute. Kaze needed to take care of Todoroki as soon as possible.

"Thanks Takahashi. I'll back you up!" Ojiro said, now freed from his icy prison. He then used his tail to jump over the ice wall, to find Todoroki running towards the bomb. Upon seeing Ojiro however, he launched a small barrage of ice at his opponent to prevent him from getting close. Luckily, Ojiro managed to dodge in midair by hitting his tail against the nearby wall, launching himself at the ice quirk user. Seeing this, Takahashi gave up on melting the ice wall, and flew over it to help Ojiro surround their opponent as he prepared to launch another Geyser Fist

Todoroki then countered by launching two massive ice blasts, one originated from his right hand, and was aimed at Takahashi. The other came from his right foot and was aimed at Ojiro. Luckily, Takahashi noticed the attack in time and strafed to the left in order to dodge it. Ojiro was not so lucky and was hit with the ice blast, this time, trapping him in ice once again. This time however, almost his entire lower body was encased in ice as the tailed teenager was stuck in the air. And Takahashi's body temperature was too low for him to melt it.

"Since both of your teammates can no longer move, That just leaves you and me." Said Todoroki. "Both?" Takahashi simply replied, confused by what Todoroki said because Hagakure was still downstairs on her way to help protect the bomb. Todoroki then pointed behind Takahashi. And the blue haired teen then turned around to see what appeared to be a large chunk of ice, but near the bottom of that ice was what appeared to be a pair of legs encased in ice.

That's when Takahashi realized what happened. The ice blast Kaze dodged earlier instead hit Hagakure, who had just entered the room to help her team. "Sorry guys." Hagakure whimpered through the cold. "I guess I let my guard down."

' _He noticed Hagakure was coming. He was aiming for her the whole time.'_ Kaze thought. _'And I'm about to go into freeze point.'_ Kaze continued as he noticed his whirlpool was beginning to become incased in ice.

"This battle is over." Todoroki said as he shot another barrage of ice attacks at Takahashi. And all he could do was dodge as he tried to shoot out more water at his opponent. But the water jets kept getting smaller, and parts of it were beginning to form ice as he shot them out at his opponent. The whirlpool around Kaze's legs also continued to turn into ice, leaving him less room to maneuver around his opponents.

' _Dammit! It's just like with Mayumi. I can't do anything with this stupid quirk!'_ Kaze thought. That's when he noticed something, it was the pair of goggles that Sachihiro helped design for his hero costume. The blue haired teen was so distracted by the fight that he didn't notice that the goggles had slipped off his head while he dodged Todoroki's attacks.

' _That's right. Sachi made those for me because he knew I could become a hero.'_ Kaze thought, remembering all he had been through the past year to bring him to this point. From meeting Nezu, to Mayumi's trial and him and his brothers training. He remembered it all. Every test, every sore muscle, every tear shed, had all brought him to this point.

' _I won't let him down. I'LL BECOME A HERO! NO MATTER WHAT!'_

With newfound determination, Takahashi came up with a bold, last resort plan. He used the last of his whirlpool to charge at Todoroki. Whilst dodging the massive ice barrage that came his way. _'He's not concentrating on conserving water.'_ Todoroki thought as he continued his ice assault. _'He's trying to get in close. But why? By the time he gets here, he'll only be able to attack with ice.'_

"Y'know Todoroki, you were right." Kaze said as the whirlpool around his legs dissipated, turning into a multitude of water droplets at a distance where he was close enough to his opponent that he was almost within arm's reach. "In a few seconds, I won't be able to move on my own." Suddenly, the water droplets that once formed his whirlpool were launched at Todoroki. however, instead of hitting him head on, they circled around him, and turned into a large stream of water that extended outwards to hit Todoroki's back. Sending the ice quirk user towards Takahashi

' _They moved so fast, I couldn't react in time.'_ Todoroki thought as he was sent closer to Kaze. "But, that doesn't mean, that I can't still FIGHT!" using the momentum from the whirlpool, The blue haired teen was launched at Todoroki. He then closed his fist as ice began to surround his entire arm as he then exclaimed, "FREEZE POINT: GLACIER TRAP!" as he punched Todoroki in the stomach in midair, sending flying towards a nearby wall.

Todoroki managed to stand back up, but the ice that was on Kaze's arm when he punched him had begun to spread to the rest of Todoroki's body. Until a large portion of the ice quirk users' body was covered in ice, immobilizing him. Takahashi then landed with a hard thud in the middle of the room, exhaustion taking over his battle drained body. He then used what little water he had left to create an ice wall around the door to prevent Shoji from reaching the bomb; only conserving a small amount in case he would need to fight again.

" **Young Takahashi, can you still move?"** Said All Might through Takahashi's earpiece. "I can probably do a really crappy version of the worm." Takahashi replied weakly through the ear piece. "But I doubt Todoroki isn't going anywhere anytime soon." "What do you think Todoroki, you think you can get out of there?" Asked the blue haired teen to his defeated opponent. However, the ice quirk user didn't say anything. He didn't see what Todoroki was doing however, due to the fact that Kaze's head was currently facing away from where he had punched him.

The blue haired teen then turned his head to the ice quirk user and asked, "What's wrong dude? Giving me the COLD SHOULD-" but what he saw stopped him from finishing his sentence. Todoroki had escaped from the ice he was encased in thanks to Glacier Trap. More specifically, the left side of the ice was completely melted off, allowing him to climb out of his frozen prison.

Takahashi also noticed something odd coming from Todoroki's right hand. _'Is that… steam?'_ the blue haired teen asked himself. But he didn't have time to think, because the ice quirk user was preparing another attack. Unfortunately, by the time Kaze could react, it was too late. In an instant, Takahashi's arms and hands were completely covered in ice. Preventing him from using his powers.

"I didn't want to use that." Todoroki said coldly to Takahashi. "You left me no choice." Todoroki then walked up to the bomb, touching it with his left hand, winning the exercise. All Might exclaimed, **"THE HERO TEAM… WINS!"** throughout the radio system.

Then, with his left hand, Todoroki melted the ice covering the building, replacing it all with puddles of water that were spread across the floor. While also freeing Kaze and his team from the ice. "It's not your fault." Todoroki said to his defeated opponents. "We're just playing on different levels." Before walking out of the room to return to the monitoring room. Ojiro then went over to Takahashi and pulled him up, allowing Takahashi to put his arm over Ojiro's shoulders as he leaned on him for support.

"Are you okay?" the tailed quirk user asked. "Yeah, I'm good. But I think my ego's seen better days." Takahashi replied. "There's one thing I'm still confused about though." Hagakure said. "How did Todoroki get out of the ice you punched him with?"

"It was his quirk." Takahashi said as he finished absorbing enough moisture from the water around the building to create a new whirlpool around himself to hover over his teammates. "I think he can shoot fire from the left side of his body." "Wait, so your saying he has fire AND ice powers?!" Hagakure exclaimed. "Looks like it." The blue haired teen replied as the three of them went down stairs.

"Think about it, whenever he used his ice, it was with his right hand. And when he melted the ice in the building, he used his left hand." "That would explain why he only used his right hand to fight us." Ojiro said. "Wow, Todoroki sure is strong." Hagakure stated. "Yeah, he is." Takahashi replied as he sat down on his wheelchair, letting the realization of his defeat sink in.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you did great Takahashi." Ojiro said to his teammate in hopes of cheering him up. "Same here. You were just incredible!" Hagakure said. "Thanks." Kaze replied, not really in the mood for undeserved compliments.

"C'mon, we better get back to the monitoring room." Ojiro said as he and Hagakure walked out of the building. Takahashi followed behind them, but at a slower pace. It was his first official day of hero training, and he failed. He could only imagine the disappointment that would be on his friends faces, let alone Nezu's. But Kaze decided to push these feelings aside and put on a small smirk to hide his inner torment. Like he always has.

. . .

Takahashi, Ojiro and Hagakure met up with Shoji near the monitoring room, and the five of them walked together to return to their classmates. "Shoji, you missed out on all the fun dude." Takahashi said as he saw the six-armed giant. "Yes, Todoroki thought I should stay outside for my own safety." He replied. "But it looks like he could've used some help. From what I heard, you gave him quite a fight." "Yeah, but I still lost though." Kaze said. "I wouldn't stress about. You did the best you could in a desperate situation." Shoji said in an attempt to cheer up his classmate. But it didn't work, and Takahashi only felt worse knowing that his friends were taking pity on him.

"WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!" All Might exclaimed as the teams entered the monitoring room. "All of you did a great job out there, regardless of the results." Takahashi honestly just wanted to get the review of the match over with and wait until class ended. Instead, Takahashi was soon met with Ashido, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu. _'Great, here comes the, "you suck" parade.'_ Takahashi thought, thinking his classmates would belittle him for losing the exercise.

"Takahashi, you were awesome out there!" Ashido exclaimed with an ear to ear grin. "That last punch you did was insane!" "Yeah, I never would've thought to drink a bunch of hot sauce to get out of that ice trap. Good thinking!" Kirishima added. The shiny blonde guy then approached the blue haired teen and said, "Yes, you managed to-" before being cut off by Ashido shouting, "And the dodging you did was so cool!"

This honestly took Takahashi by surprise. Not because his friends we're giving him compliments he didn't feel like he deserved, but because he could tell they were being sincere about what they said. Not just giving him useless pity. "Thanks, but, it doesn't change the fact that I still lost." Takahashi said. "I wouldn't sell yourself so short." Yaoyorozu replied.

"You managed to hold your own against an opponent who you had disadvantage against. And like Kirishima said, drinking that hot sauce bottle allowed you to escape from your wheel chair and protect the bomb." "Exactly" Ojiro said as he and Hagakure walked up to the group. "If you didn't do that, me and Hagakure would've been stuck in that ice during the entire exercise."

"Plus, but you also managed to immobilize Todoroki by using your own weakness against him." Shoji said. "Yeah dude. who cares if you lost. You kept on fighting no matter what." Ashido exclaimed as he put her arm on his shoulder. "So, don't feel so bad about it, okay?" Takahashi was stunned.

No one had ever praised him for losing before. Even his gang member friends back in America weren't so kind. But this wasn't like his old home. In that instant, Kaze realized something. Here, he was constantly surrounded by people who supported him, and wished for him to succeed. It was everything he had ever hoped for.

"Thanks guys. but you gotta admit, Todoroki's quirk is pretty COOL." Takahashi said as he put on a large smirk. "See, that's the spirit!" Ashido said as she patted her friend on the shoulder. _'It seems Takahashi got over that loss quite quickly.'_ All Might thought as he overheard the blue haired teens conversation. _'But it looks like Nezu's training really paid off for him. He definitely has what it takes to become a hero. No doubt about it.'_ "Okay everyone, settle down!" All Might said, gaining everyone's attention. "Time to gather around for a review of the second match." Which was followed by a quick, "Yes Sir." From the students as they listened to their instructor.

. . .

"And after Kendo and Tsuburaba blocked off our opponents, I ran for the nuclear device to win the exercise for my team!" Sachihiro told his older brother as they walked home to Nezu's house on the school roof. Classes had ended for the day, And the two brothers decided to walk home together. The youngest Takahashi took part in a similar exercise Kaze did for his first day of training, but unlike his brother, managed to win the exercise.

"Wow, that sounds awesome dude." Kaze told his older brother. "Yes, it was indeed awesome!" Sachihiro replied. "And you should've seen those two in action Kaze, their quirks are incredible! I honestly can't believe I was able to become friends with people like them so quickly." Unlike his brother, the youngest Takahashi was exceptional at meeting new people. Thanks in part to his extremely outgoing personality.

But Kaze soon noticed something was troubling his younger brother. He had a slight frown on his face and seemed to be lost in thought. "You okay dude?" The blue haired teen asked, taking Sachihiro out of his trance as quickly as it began. "Oh, yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about my class." He replied.

"Someone bullying you in there?" his brother asked. "WHAT!? NO, OF COURSE NOT!" Sachihiro replied as he waved his arms in the air defensively. "Why would you think that?" "Because you were just talking about how awesome everyone in your class was." Kaze answered, "But then you had that frown on your face while you were thinking about people in class."

Knowing Sachihiro since he was a baby, combined with the fact that Kaze was exceptionally good at figuring out what people were thinking based off of their facial expressions, Allowed Kaze to figure out what his little brother was thinking of most of the time. "You can tell me if something's bothering you pal. We're a team, remember?"

Sachihiro stayed silent for a few moments as the two of them walked, contemplating his next move. "I don't know, I guess… I just feel a bit guilty about lying about mom to everyone." Which honestly didn't surprise the blue haired teen at all.

He had kept his brother in the dark about most of the things Mayumi did to him. So, when Nezu and Edgeshot arrested their mother, Sachihiro was given a bombshells worth of news. But, surprisingly, he took it well. He knew that Mayumi's action we're wrong, and understood the punishment she was given. And it wasn't like the youngest Takahashi liked his mother, in fact, it was the complete opposite. He hated Mayumi just as much as his brother since Mayumi constantly hurt Kaze. And although she didn't hit him, he still received a daily dose of verbal abuse from his mother. However, after arriving at U.A., he did not like the idea of lying to his new classmates about his past. Kaze managed to convince him otherwise, but the blue haired teen always had a feeling that the decision still didn't sit right with the red-haired teen.

"Sachi, we talked about this." Kaze said, knowing that his hunch right. "If people find out what mom did then-" "I know, I know, we could get bullied like we did back in middle school again." Sachihiro said, interrupting his brother. "But I was thinking, everyone here is training become heroes. And heroes are supposed to be kind, and show mercy to everyone, regardless if they are friend or foe. So if we told people about our past, I'm sure they would understand."

Once again, Kaze's brother had surprised him. He had done it constantly throughout his life. Whether it be showing compassion to a person who just tried to rob him, or to a homeless man on the street. Sachihiro would show kindness to everyone he met, whether they deserved it or not. _'He's really thought a lot about this.'_ Kaze thought, _'But he still doesn't know…just how unkind the world can be.'_

"Sachihiro, understand how you feel. I don't like lying to them about this either" Kaze eventually said. He could see a smile begin to grow on his brother's face, and it pained the blue haired teen to know that he was going to make that smile go away again.

"But… that doesn't change the fact that we just met these people." Kaze continued, watching his brother's smile be replaced with a small frown. "I'm not saying that we never tell anyone. But don't you think they'd be a bit more understanding about our past if they knew us a bit longer?" Kaze watched as his brother thought about what the blue haired teen had said. It looked like Sachihiro was about to say something, but he stopped, it looked like he had just given up.

"Okay Kaze, I trust you." Sachihiro said, giving his brother a weak smile. "If you think its wise to wait to tell our friends about mom, then I understand." The red-haired teen then showed off his signature toothy grin. Showing his brother that he was okay. "Thanks bro." Kaze replied.

Their conversation was cut short, however, as the brothers saw a boy with black and green hair race past the two of them towards a stair case that led to the lower level. _'Wasn't that Midoriya?'_ the blue haired teen thought. _'I thought he was still in recovery after his fight with Bakugo.'_

"Wow, he was in quite a hurry." Sachihiro stated. "I wonder if everything's okay?" _'Maybe I should find out.'_ Kaze thought. "Hey dude, I gotta use the restroom. Meet you back at Nezu's?" Kaze asked, hoping he could you the excuse to go after Midoriya. He would've let his brother come as well, but the liquid quirk user had a sneaking suspicion that whatever Midoriya was up to, he didn't want anyone else to know. So Kaze would have to use stealth, which wasn't Sachihiro's strong suit.

"Sure brother, I'll see you back at home." Sachihiro replied. And with that, Kaze gave his brother a quick nod and thumbs up as he went downstairs, which, luckily, was where the nearest restroom was located. Once his brother was out of eye sight, Sachihiro's small frown returned, frustrated at how the conversation had gone.

' _I'm sorry Sachihiro.'_ Kaze thought as he followed the green haired boy. _'I know that wasn't the answer you wanted. But one day you'll see that this if for the best. Sometimes, the past is just better forgotten.'_

Takahashi followed Midoriya outside, to the front entrance of U.A., where he could also see Bakugo, who appeared to be walking home before Midoriya stopped him, turning his head to look at Midoriya without turning around completely. _'Looks like he just wanted to talk to Bakugo.'_ The blue haired teen thought. _'But why was he in such a hurry? Does it have something to do with what happened at the exercise?'_ Upon getting a better look at him, Midoriya's arm wasn't the only thing that was wrecked. His costume was torn and ripped up almost everywhere from his fight with Bakugo. And one of the sleeves was completely torn off from the punch he threw and was covered in a cast.

"I have to tell you something." Midoriya eventually said. "Maybe then, you'll understand what's been going on." This intrigued the blue haired teen. Mostly because he was curious about what he was going to say, but also because he wanted to know why Midoriya seemed so scared of Bakugo. Granted, the explosion quirk user was practically a ticking time bomb and Midoriya seemed shy by nature. But the liquid quirk user couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else that made him so afraid.

"I wasn't hiding my quirk from you. It was given to me by someone else. Recently." Midoriya continued, causing Bakugo to seem more interested in what he had to say. While also confusing Takahashi on what Midoriya meant. "But I can't tell you who I got it from, so don't ask!"

"Sounds crazy, I know. It's like something out of a comic book. Only it's real." Midoriya said, and since Kaze was a comic book fan himself, he did believe that someone giving Midoriya a quirk seemed a bit too farfetched.

"The thing is, I don't really have any control over this power yet. I haven't figured out how to make it my own, but I'm trying." "That's why… I didn't want to use it against you in the exercise. But in the end, it was the only way That I had a chance of winning." Takahashi soon noticed that Bakugo seemed to get angrier as the green haired boy continued to speak. It was as if just hearing him talk made the explosion quirk user get so mad, he could turn into the hulk.

"I've still got a lot to learn. I know that. That's why I'm here." Midoriya said, seeming to gain more courage in his words as he continued to talk. "You'll see. I'll work until I have full control of this borrowed Quirk. And I'll finally beat you with my own power!"

After a moment of silence, it looked Midoriya realized what he was saying and seemed to regret his words. Bakugo on the other hand, looked pissed.

"How dumb do you think I am? "Borrowed power?" Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." Bakugo said as he turned to face Midoriya. "You already made a fool outta me in that damn training exercise. So? Did you come here to rub it in? I lost. And to make matters worse, it was to you."

' _Guess I was right.'_ Takahashi thought. _'His ego got knocked down a couple of sizes after Midoriya beat him.'_ "I came in first in the exam, but that's not enough." Bakugo said as he continued to feel more frustrated. "When I was watching that ice guy and the cripple fight each other, I realized I couldn't beat either of them in a head-to-head fight!"

This shocked not only Midoriya, but also Takahashi. Despite his classmates encouraging words, he still didn't feel like he did that well against Todoroki, but apparently, Bakugo felt otherwise. _'At least they don't know I'm here.'_ Takahashi thought. _'Bakugo probably never would have said that if knew I was listening to the two of them.'_

"Crap! I even agreed with what that girl said! My attack was so Stupid!" Bakugo said, remembering that Yaoyorozu said that the large-scale explosion he created to attack Midoriya with was a foolish move since he used it indoors during the review of the first match.

Bakugo then kept saying, "Damn it!" out of frustration. Each Damn it becoming louder and more aggressive as he went on. "Enjoy that win, Deku. You won't get another! I'm just getting started! Got that?!" Bakugo said, tears beginning to form on his face out of the frustration he felt. "I'm gonna end up the number-one hero, no matter what!"

And Takahashi knew that he meant it. Before, the explosion quirk user just seemed like an angry ego maniac. This was the first time he had ever heard Bakugo seem so, determined. "You'll never bet me again, you bastard. Don't even try." Bakugo said as he walked away, wiping tears off his face with his sleeve.

Suddenly, Takahashi heard some one shout, "THERE YOU ARE!" next, someone came from the other side of the building and ran past Midoriya, almost trampling him in the process. Turns out it was All Might, and he was running to where Bakugo was to talk to him.

"Bakugo! I found you!" All Might said as he put his arms on the explosion quirk users shoulders, most likely to give him a little pep talk before he went home. "Just so you know, pride is an important attribute to have." All Might said. "But while you certainly have the abilities to become a pro hero, there's still plenty you have to learn!"

"Let go of me All Might. Right now." Bakugo said.

"Save your speeches. I'll be more famous than you, and I'll do it without your help." Bakugo said still angry at his results from today. _'Not with that attitude.'_ Kaze thought. _'Then again, I probably shouldn't say that. He's kinda in the same mood I was after Todoroki beat me.'_

All Might then reluctantly let go of Bakugo, and he slowly walked away. _'Guess being a teacher is harder than it looks.'_ Takahashi thought as he left the entrance to return home. _'Still not entirely sure what Midoriya was talking about with his quirk though. But he's not the only one who needs to work on control.'_ Takahashi continued as he looked at his hand in the elevator that lead to the roof.

' _If I'm going to keep fighting like this, then I need to learn how to control freeze point and boil point so I can use them whenever I want.'_ the elevator then arrived at the roof and Nezu's house. It was a small, two story building that looked like a mansion on the inside. And was Kaze and Sachihiro's home ever since Nezu became their legal guardian. _'For now though, I think I'll settle with getting better in smash ultimate.'_ Takahashi thought to himself as he entered his home.

The interior of the house consisted of a main living room area with a flat screen tv, several chairs and a sofa that was next to a large kitchen with a small, exquisite dining room. And there was a large staircase with a conveyor belt for Kaze to attach his wheelchair to so he could to the different floors in the house. The upper floor consisted of Kaze, Sachihiro and Nezu's individual rooms. Behind the living room was a state-of-the-art gym with weights, treadmills and other exercise equipment. And finally, the living room had a screen door that opened up to a patio with a large pool. Every wall in the house was colored egg white and had wooden floor boards as well.

"Kaze, welcome home." Nezu said as he exited the kitchen with a large bowl of rice and set it on the dining room table. Alongside it were an assortment of different sushi dishes. Despite being a mouse with super human intelligence, the principal was actually a pretty good cook. "Dinner is ready, so why don't you get Sachihiro and we can discuss your training results over dinner. "Sounds good." Kaze replied.

"Gotta say though, that sushi looks awes-" "ARE WE HAVING SUSHI!?" Sachihiro suddenly said as he ran out of his room. "Why yes we are." Nezu replied. "But you need to clean yourself up first before you eat." "YES SIR!" Sachihiro said as he went to wash his hands in the upstairs bathroom, desperately excited to eat his favorite dish.

"Same goes for you Kaze." Nezu said as he laid out three glasses of water on the table as well. "On it." He replied quickly before heading into the kitchen. _'Now that I think about it, Mayumi never cooked for us before. We usually ended up with her table scraps.'_ Kaze thought as he turned on the kitchen sink.

Nezu had truly been a great caretaker for the Takahashi brothers. He didn't just spoil them because of their past, and by doing so, he was teaching the two of them better ways to be responsible and polite. In Kaze's opinion, stealing his wallet was probably the best thing that ever happened to him and his brother. Even though they were the sons of one of Nezu's worst enemies, he still cared for the two of them just as much as anyone else the mouse would've met.

And every day, it was becoming more and more obvious that the blue haired teen didn't regret taking that wallet. From things like new friends, and the chance to become heroes, to small things like simple home cooked meals. Kaze and Sachihiro were living life's they could only have dreamt of a year ago. And he could only imagine what the next day would bring them.

Finally finished! * throws confetti* hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to get the next one uploaded ASAP. If you have any criticisms, please write a review so I can improve my writing. Also, if you got the prince zuko chapter title joke, you get a cookie. : )

HAVE A GOOD ONE


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Touch Man (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Bad Touch Man

"Wake up." Todoroki said to Takahashi, who was trying to get some rest before today's training. Class 1-A was currently standing outside the entrance to U.A. in their hero costumes to be loaded onto a bus and head to an off-campus site to take rescue training exercises with Mr. Aizawa, All Might and another pro hero. "Todoroki, right?" Kaze yawned. "What's up."

"I need to confirm something with you." Todoroki replied. "Is it true that you were one of students admitted to U.A. on a recommendation?" "I didn't know you knew that." Kaze said, surprised that fire and ice Quirk user already knew his cover story. "Your friend is very talkative." Todoroki said, referring to Ashido, who was currently chatting with Hagakure and Uraraka.

"Well, if ya really wanna know, then yes. I was admitted on a recommendation." Takahahsi said, choosing to ignore the fact that Todoroki, in a way, insulted his friend for now. "That's odd. Because I was admitted on recommendation as well. And yet I never saw you at the recommendation entrance exam." Todoroki said accusingly.

 _'Crap! I forgot the recommended kids took an entrance exam too!'_ Kaze thought. _'It's alright, just stick to the story.'_ After taking a second to calm his nerves, Takahashi said, "I moved to Musutafu about a week after all the entrance exams ended. But the principal's a friend of my parents, so he let me take the recommended exam and I passed." Then Kaze waited. He waited for what seemed like an eternity to see if Todoroki would buy the excuse as he stared the liquid Quirk user down with an icy stare.

"You certainly are powerful, there's no doubt about it." Todoroki finally said. "But in case you forgot, this is U.A. If you think you can just show up and attend without earning your place, then you don't belong here." This stuck a nerve in the Blue haired teen. While many people have called him a dork, or a freak. Not many people have had the guts to tell him he just didn't belong before. And he hated to admit it, but he was right. The only reason he even got into U.A. was because of Nezu. If not for him, he would still be in Detroit struggling to find a meal without E. coli in it. Every other student had trained constantly, day in and day out to earn their spot here. Meanwhile, all Kaze did was steal a wallet.

Todoroki was about to walk away before he and Takahashi heard someone shout, "Hey, what's your problem?!" the two turned around to find Ashido, with Shoji and Kirishima behind her. Apparently, the pink haired teen had heard the entire exchange between the two students and was visibly upset. "Last time I checked, Takahashi almost kicked your butt a couple days ago! He has every right to be here as the rest of us! So why don't you just mind your own business!" Said Mina angrily to Todoroki as she pointed at him, getting angrier as she continued her outburst.

And just like that, Ashido had once again, completely surprised the wheel-chair bound teen. She had only known him for a couple of days. And yet she was willing to confront one of her own classmates to stand up for him. He honestly couldn't wrap his head around it. Todoroki seemed surprised as well, but quickly brushed it off and simply walked way. "Huh?! You're going to leave just like that?! Get back here and apologize!" Said Ashido as she began to chase after him. However, Kaze, leaned forward and grabbed her wrist at the last second to stop the energetic teen before she could go far.

"Just let him go, Pinky." Takahashi said. "He's not worth it." Takahashi then let go of her wrist. And Ashido, realizing that her friend was right, stood in place as she watched Todoroki walk away towards the bus. "Seriously though, that was so uncalled for! I can't believe he said that to you!" Ashido said shaking her fists in the air. "I can't believe you stood up to Todoroki." Shoji said as he and Kirishima walked up to the two of them. "I bet he wasn't expecting that." "Why? Is he famous or somthin'?" Kirishima asked his six-armed class mate. "Sort of. He's Endeavour's son." Replied Shoji. Shocking Kirishima, Takahashi and Ashido.

"Wait, you mean the second most popular hero in the WORLD, Endeavour?!" Ashido asked in a panicked tone. "Yes, that's the one." Shoji replied. "Guess that explains how Todoroki can use fire." Kaze stated. "Oh crap, I can't believe I said all that!" Said Ashido, worried that she might get in trouble for shouting at the popular pro's son. She then took a moment to take a short breath. "You know what? It doesn't matter." Said Ashido. "No one should act that way to someone. No matter who they are." Takahashi still could not believe it. Besides his brother, not once in his life had he met someone who would stick up for him like that. She didn't even know Todoroki that well, and was still content with her decision despite learning he's the son of Endeavor.

 _'But Todoroki does have a point.'_ Takahashi thought. _'Unlike the others, the only reason I'm here is because of Nezu. I still have a lot of work to do if I'm gonna master my Quirk.'_ Kaze then clenched his fist. _'So I'm gonna have to give it my all here. Whatever it takes.'_

Suddenly, Kaze and the rest of the class heard the sound of a loud whistle. Which, of course, came from Ilda. Who was recently appointed to the position of class rep. "Gather around, Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently." Ilda said as he continued to blow on his whistle. "Guess it's time to go." Kirishima said as he and shoji walked up to the bus. "Hey Ashido." Kaze said to the acid Quirk user, causing her to stop and turn around to face him. "…Thanks." Kaze replied as he gave a weak smile. "Anytime." Ashido replied, showing off her trademark grin as the two of them walked to the bus.

. . .

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Ilda said hunched over in his seat, feeling like he was failing as class rep of 1-A. "Ilda, you really need to chill." Replied Ashido, sitting next to the class rep. "If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I wanna say. About you, actually." Tsuyu said as she turned to address Midoriya, who was sitting next to her on the bus in his gym uniform (Due to the fact that his costume was still trashed from his fight with Bakugo.)

"About me? What it is, Asui?" Midoriya asked in a nervous tone. "I told you to call me Tsu." "Oh. Yeah, right." Midoriya sheepishly responded. "That power of yours. Isn't it a lot like All Might's?" Tsuyu asked, causing the green haired boy to begin to slightly panic. Kaze had to admit that he was curious. After hearing what Midoriya said yesterday to Bakugo about how he got his quirk from someone else, he was interested why Midoriya was panicing. Granted, from what Kaze saw, he usually panics when confronted with awkward situations. But this was different. It was like he didn't want to even think about answering that question.

"What? Really? You think so, huh? I never really thought about that." Midoriya said, even more nervous than before. "Wait, hold on, Tsu. You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Kirishima added, sitting on the frog girls left side. Takahashi, however, noticed that Midoriya made a small sigh of relief after Kirishima changed the subject. But it seemed like no one else on the bus did.

" _Just what is this guy hiding that's making him freak out so much?"_ Takahashi thought. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it." "My Hardening's super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive." Kirishima continued as he used his Quirk to harden his right hand.

"Oh, no way, I think it's really awesome looking. You're definitely pro material with a Quirk like that." Midoriya said, his face suddenly lighting up with excitement. "You really think so? Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had somethin' flashier." Kirishima said, still a bit unsure of his Quirk's pro hero potential. "I think Midoriya's right on this one dude." Takahahsi spoke up as he sat on his wheel chair next to Kaminari. "You shouldn't be too, HARD on yourself." Causing the entire bus to go silent save for a slight chuckle from Ashido.

"Well, my Navel Laser's got the perfect combination of panache and strength." Aoyama said, breaking the silence. "But it's way lame if it gives you a stomachache, sweetie." Ashido said to the boy sitting next to her. Causing Aoyama to glare at her whilst showing off his odd smile. "Well, if any of our classmates have pro Quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugo." Kirishima said, complimenting his classmates.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Tsuyu said rather straightforwardly. Causing Midoriya to freak out again, Takahashi to almost choke on the water bottle he was drinking from laughing so hard, and Bakugo to become incredibly angry as he shouted, "WHAT'D YOU SAY? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" "You see." Tsuyu replied, proving her point.

"Y'know, we basically just met you. So it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari said, making fun of Bakugo. "Yeah, and it's probably mixed with toxic waste too." Takahashi said to his electric Quirk friend. "With a side of oversized ego." Causing Kaminari and Ashido to laugh. "YOU TWO'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL YOU LOSER'S!"

Bakugo continued to yell at the two, which caused Ilda to get mad at him and tell the explosion Quirk user to stop yelling and sit back down whilst doing his signature karate chop motion. But Takahashi noticed something else that caught his attention. Midoriya had begun a silent freak out in his seat. _'Okay, this guy definitely knows Bakugo.'_ Takahashi thought _'Why else would be freaking out about him getting' so pissed when he's not even getting mad at him.'_

"Hey, we're here." Aizawa said as he stood up from his seat on the bus. "Stop messing around." Which was followed by a quick, "Yes sir!" From the class. And a, "Whatever." From Bakugo. As the bus began to park near a large building where Kaze could only assume was where the rescue training would take place. _'I'll figure out Midoriya's deal later.'_ Takahashi thought. "So, ready to go Takahashi?" asked Ashido after the two of them got off the bus.

"You bet. Let's do this!" Takahashi replied, more fired up than ever to train. "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before." Shoji replied as he stepped off the bus. "Well, after the fight with Todoroki, I realized I have a lot of work to do if I wanna be serious about becoming a hero." Kaze replied to his six-armed friend. "Right now, my Quirk only lets me fight based off my surroundings and body temperature. So, if I keep working on my Quirk, then I'll be able to find a way around that more quickly. And I wouldn't have to rely on stuff like hot sauce to change my body temperature."

"It's good you think that way." Mr. Aizawa said suddenly as he walked toward the three students, gaining their attention. "You can always learn something from losing. The fact that you've already figured that out is a good start. But like you said, your Quirk has a lot a weaknesses. Keep working at it, and you'll find a way to counter those weaknesses." "Uh, thanks Mr. Aizawa." Kaze said. _'I always had a feeling that Mr. Aizawa liked the rest of us. In his own, bizarre way.'_ Takahashi thought.

"Anyway, I didn't come over here just to give you a pep talk." Mr. Aizawa coldly said. "The three of you need to quit talking and catch up with the rest of the class at the entrance. Get moving." Ashido, Shoji and Takahashi then quickly replied, "Yes, sir!" before making their way to the entrance to avoid Aizawa's wrath. _'Or, maybe not.'_ Kaze thought as the group caught up to their classmates. And what the blue haired teen saw in front left him utterly starstruck.

"Hello, everyone! I've been waiting for you!" said a person who wore a white space suit design using what appeared to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit. They also wore a black helmet, and a pair of yellow boots. That person was none other than the space hero, Thirteen, a famous pro who has rescued thousands of people across the globe. Takahashi couldn't contain his excitement well. Even though he had been living at U.A. for almost a year now, he still was left an awe whenever he encountered a hero he didn't know. "I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen continued as they showed the young heroes inside the building.

Once inside, Kaze's eyes were shown a fantastic site. The inside of the large dome building started with a large walkway, that lead to a staircase, which lead to central courtyard surrounded by collapsed cities, mountains, a sinking ship, and two different domes on the right side of the building. Along with an assortment of other features that would take an average person probably their whole life to fully describe. "Holy crap!" said Kirishima. "It looks like some kind of amusement park!" which Takahashi had to agree with. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters." Thirteen said to the class. "I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it, The USJ!"

' _Just like Universal Studios Japan.'_ Every student thought at once.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" Mr. Aizawa said as he walked up to Thirteen. "Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead." "Actually, it's something else." Thirteen said to the homeroom teacher. Takahashi tried to listen in on the teachers conversation, thanks to his curious nature, But despite the liquid Quirk users good hearing, Thirteen spoke to the homeroom teacher in a quiet voice. The only thing he could really make out from their conversation was something about, using up his power. _'Using up his power? What could that mean?'_ Takahashi thought, curious as to what the Space hero was referring to.

Whether it be finding out how a Pikachu could talk to just one person in Detective Pikachu, or to searching for his little brother's latest bully, Kaze had always liked solving mysteries. Which led to him becoming quite the inquisitive person. If Takahashi had to guess, it probably had to do with his father. Since he never knew him, the blue haired teen had always wondered what he was like, and hopefully confront him on why he left Mayumi and made Kaze's life a living hell for fifteen years. The only lead to that question was his mother Mayumi, who simply replied, "A devil like you doesn't have the right to ask that!" What he did manage to find out however, was that his name was Tenji, and he had some sort of water-based quirk like him. But he eventually gave up finding him. Mostly because he just didn't care. Kaze's father left for a reason, and Kaze didn't really want anything to do with either of his birth parents.

"The clock's ticking. We should get started." Mr. Aizawa said after he finished talking with Thirteen. "Excellent!" Thirteen exclaimed as Aizawa moved to the side to let them speak. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five." Before being interrupted by students saying, "We get it!" "Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole." Thirteen continued. "I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Midoriya said in an enthusiastic manner. "That's True." Thirteen replied. "But my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill." Surprising some of the students. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated. So we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone." Thirteen continued.

Takahashi had to agree with that. While some his classmates, like Midoriya or Bakugo, could probably level buildings with their Quirks, Takahashi's was a gentler kind of destruction. If he lost control and hit something, or someone, with a high pressurized stream of water, they could easily be crushed. It was just another thing the liquid Quirk user had to work on in order to gain full control over his powers.

"Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential." Continued the Space hero. "And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

The Space hero then gave a little bow and said, "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening." After that, the entire class got incredibly excited thanks to Thirteens motivational speech, Takahashi included, and were ready for today's training to begin. But it wouldn't happen. The light's that illuminated the dome of the USJ were suddenly turned off. And a mysterious, dark portal appeared over a fountain in the center of the building.

Suddenly, Aizawa shouted, "Stay together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" "Whoa, what is that thing?" Kirishima asked, pointing towards the dark portal that appeared. When Takahashi looked into it, a strange man walked out. With decaying hands covering his face and body. Behind him came a large group of menacing looking individuals. Each one looked like they were prepared to kill anything that came close.

"Wait, has the training started already I thought we were rescuing people?" Kirishima asked. Midoriya began to take a step forward towards the group, but was stopped when Aizawa shouted "STAY BACK!" When he looked over, Kaze saw that his homeroom teacher was putting on his goggles. Which could only mean one thing. _'This isn't part of the training.'_ Takahahsi thought. "This is real" Aizawa said. "Those are Villains." Sending the class into a panic as the danger of the situation began to sink in. And when Takahashi looked back at the portal, even more villains were coming out of it. The last person to step out of the portal looked like he had just walked out of hell. He was a large, muscular person with multiple scars and was only wearing a large pair of cargo shorts. His brain was exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes were around it. Finally, his mouth was in the shape of a bird's beak and it had sharp teeth in it.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraser Head." Said a mysterious voice that Takahashi couldn't seem to find the source of. "Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from U.A, All Might should be here as well." The voice continued, now revealed to be the mysterious purple and black portal the villains walked out of. Which now had a pair of menacing yellow eyes with no irises. _'That guy must have some teleportation quirk. That's how they got in so easily.'_ Takahashi thought. "So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa coldly said to the villains.

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him." the man with the hands said as the other villains began to walk towards the students. "They want All Might. The great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here." "Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play." The villain continued, sending a shiver down Takahashi's spine. _'And I thought Mayumi was terrifying.'_ Takahashi thought. _'This guy, he's on a completely different level.'_

Aizawa then unfolded his scarf, ready to fight at a moment's notice. While Thirteen moved in front of the students to keep them as far away as possible from the villains. "What? Real villains? No way." Said Kirishima. "How could so many of 'em get into a UA facility this secure?" "Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked the space hero. "Good question. I'm not sure." Thirteen replied as they took a closer look at the alarm system.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target." Todoroki questioned. "Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of those villains must have a Quirk that's disabling them." Takahashi said. "Right, they carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught." Todoroki said, agreeing with the blue haired teen's train of thought. "They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

"Not sure." Takahashi stated, "But I'm guessing they're up to something CRIMINAL." Leaving the entire class speechless. "Really? At time like this you're making puns?" Todoroki annoyingly asked. "Hey, if we're gonna die, then I might as well crank out as many as I can." Takahashi replied, trying not to panic. "No one's going to die." Aizawa said. "Thirteen, get them outta here. And alert the main campus. Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications, too."

"Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school." Aizawa said his student. "Yes, sir." Kaminari replied as he tried to use his electric powers on his headset. "What're you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own!" Midoriya suddenly said. "There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their Quirks, your fighting styles not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights. That's not gonna help with a group." "Midoriya's right." Takahashi said "There's just too many of them. Not to mention bird brain over there could probably snap you in half like a damn toothpick." "You can't be a pro if you only have one trick." Aizawa said as he turned his head towards his students.

"I'll leave it to you, Thirteen." Aizawa said as he jumped at the approaching horde. In less than a minute, he deactivated the Quirks of three villains, and then used his scarf to slam them all against each other at a frenzied pace. He then continued to fight off the villains one by one, dodging and stopping every attack that came his way with either his scarf, reflexes or quirk. "Whoa. He's holding them off. I guess we shouldn't have underestimated him." Midoriya said to his wheelchair bound classmate. "Yeah, no kidding." Takahashi replied. "The dudes fighting like he's freaking Batman." "Wait, did you say Batman?" Midoriya asked. "He's one of my favorite fictional heroes!" "No shit! Me too!" Takahashi replied. Excited that one of his classmates knew about the Dark Knight.

"Midoriya! Takahashi! This is no time to be analyzing. We have to go!" Said Ilda, snapping the two of them out of their conversation. "Right, we're about to be killed." Takahashi said, almost forgetting the current situation. "Okay, escape now, nerd out later." Kaze said to Midoriya as the two of them ran, or in Kaze's case, wheeled, towards their classmates. Unfortunately, they were all stopped in their tracks halfway to the exit as the purple villain appeared and blocked their way to the door.

"There is no escape for you." He said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello." _'Long, dark and creepy is monologuing. I could probably hit him with a geyser fist while he's distracted.'_ Takahashi realized. _'But if he could see us all run away from that fountain, then he probably has good eye sight. I need to find a way to keep busy before I can do anything.'_

"And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?" continued the villain, not noticing the small trail of water that was moving around the class and behind him. "Psst, Kirishima." Takahashi whispered, gaining the red-haired teens attention. Kaze then quietly pointed at the water trail going behind the villain, then to Kirishima. Hoping that his red haired classmate would understand to attack the villain while the liquid quirk user would attack with a geyser fist from behind. Luckily, Kirishima nodded in response. Signaling that he was on board for the wheel-chair bound teens plan.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen." Said the villain. _'They're here to kill All Might! That's why they came with such a big group.'_ Takahashi realized! _'Focus Kaze. You can worry about that later. All you have to do is stop this asshole from moving and we're home free.'_ "Ah, well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." The villain continued. Ready to unleash some sort of attack. Thirteen was about to attack as well with black hole, but was stopped when Takahashi yelled, "NOW!" as he launched a massive stream of water from behind the villain. While Kirishima used his hardening to attack from the front. Seeing this, Bakugo also attacked the villain with a massive explosion. Causing smoke to surround the class.

"Did ya think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima said. "Nice one Kirishima!" Takahashi said. "Thanks, great plan by the way." Kirishima replied with a thumbs up. "And, I never thought I'd say this, Bakugo, but thanks for the help." "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN CRIPPLE!?" Bakugo angerly shouted back.

"You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." Said the villain, reforming back to his original form from before the three students attacked him. _'We didn't even put a scratch on him!'_ Takahashi realized. _'It's like the guys a ghost!'_ "You two, get out of the way, right now!" Thirteen said to Kirishima and Bakugo so they could use their quirk on the villain

"I'll scatter you across this facility. To meet my comrades, and your deaths!" Said the villain, as he sent the purple mist that surround his body around Class 1-A. In an instant, All Kaze could see was utter darkness. It drowned him, swallowed him, ridding any trace of light. Until suddenly, his vision changed, he was laying down in what appeared to be a city. Which was bombarded by heavy rain and winds. That's when Takahashi realized he had been sent, or more specifically, teleported, to the Squall zone thirteen mention earlier "Guess I was right, that guy does have a teleportin' quirk." Takahashi said out loud. "But what the hell's up with the ground though? If this is supposed to be a city, why's it all… lumpy?"

Since Takahahsi couldn't move his legs without the use of his Quirk, he couldn't look down to see the floor below him. Right now, he could only feel some sort of odd shaped surface on his back. "That's not the ground…" Said a mysterious, strained voice. "That's my body." Takahashi moved his head to find that he was currently laying on top of Aoyama. "You landed on me when we teleported here." Aoyama continued, donning a weak smile to mask the pain.

"Crap! Sorry about that." Takahashi said as he activated his quirk to create a whirlpool around his legs and lift himself off of his shiny classmate. After surveying the area for his wheelchair, Takahashi found no trace of it. "Aoyama, right? You wouldn't happen to have seen my wheel chair, would you?" Kaze asked after he helped pull Aoyama off the ground and get on his feet. "Oh, don't worry kid." Said a gruff sounding voice with an American accent from a nearby alleyway. "You won't need one where you're goin'." The voice came from a small, skinny villain with long, curly blond hair who had different types of pipes for arms. Soon, about sixteen other villains appeared. Circling around Takahashi and Aoyama in an instant.

"So ya plan to pick us off when we're alone huh?" Takahashi said to the pipe arm villain. "Pretty much." replied the villain as his ran towards the pair of students as he closed his pipe fist to slug Aoyama in the face. "Sorry kid! But this is just business!" "Aoyama, duck!" Takahahsi said to his classmate. The navel laser Quirk user responded almost instantly. And with his classmate out of the pipe villains attack, Kaze took the opportunity to counter.

"Bubble Block!" Takahashi yelled as he pushed his hands towards the oncoming villain. Which, thanks to his Quirk, turned some of the surrounding raindrops into a massive bubble that was then moved in front of the approaching villain. Stopping the attack and trapping his arm in the bubble. "What the hell! Why can't I move!?" exclaimed the villain as he tried desperately to free his arm. "I pressurized the water inside the bubble." Kaze explained. "You're not going anywhere, asswipe."

"Stupid brat! Get me outta this thing!" Screamed the villain. "Very poor choice of words." Takahashi replied with a smirk as he threw the bubble, and the villain, into four of his comrades. "What the hell're you waiting for you idiots!? Kill them!" growled the pipe villain as he quickly got up.

In an instant, the group of villains began to charge at the two students. Each one looked like they were ready to kill the fledgling heroes at a moment's notice. Aoyama quickly dispatched of one the villains with a belly button laser. While Kaze defeated two villains charging at him with two geyser fists from each of his hands. "Now I gotcha!" screamed one of the villains as he got in close and attempted to stab Kaze's back with a knife while the liquid quirk user was distracted. _'Crap, not again.'_ Takahashi thought as he saw the charging villain.

"DARK SHADOW!" someone shouted as a large, dark bird-like creature appeared and knocked out the knife wielding villain with one massive right hook to the face with its massive claws. Kaze turned around to find Tokoyami, and his other classmate Koda, approaching the group of villains. "Takahashi, Aoyama, are you two alright?" Tokoyami asked. "We're fine. Thanks for the save back there." Takahashi replied.

"How many of these brats are there?!" The pipe villain replied. "Whata we gonna do Frank?" one of the villains asked the pipe villain. "I'm gonna get some back up." Frank replied. "Hold 'em off until I get back!" Frank then ran away from his comrades. Leaving the remaining eight villains to fight the four heroes. "Hey! Get back here you chicken!" Takahashi yelled at the retreating villain. "Um, no offense." The blue haired teen quickly said to his bird classmate. "None taken, but that villain is the least of our concerns right now. Look alive!" Tokoyami said as the remaining eight villains surround the group as they prepared for combat.

"It looks like there are about eight méchants left." Aoyama said. "Uh, what?" Takahashi replied with a confused look. Earning a small glare from Aoyama. "Méchants is French for villains." Tokoyami answered. "Right, right." Takahashi replied "Then we'll each need to take down two. Koda, think you can get the one's in front of you?" Koda replied by giving the wheel chair bound teen a nervous, terrifying look. "Hey, I know you're scared, dude. But you can do this! Just use your quirk and kick those guys butts!" Takahashi replied, giving a thumbs up. "He can't." Tokoyami told Takahashi. "What?" he asked before Takahashi was attacked by a villain with a sledge hammer. Who attempted to slam the hammer into Kaze's head by attacking in a downward motion.

Takahashi reacted to this by pivoting to the villains left to launch of stream of water from his right hand at the back of the villain's head, knocking him unconscious. This made the remaining villains all attack at once. Trapping the four heroes. Luckily, Tokoyami used his Quirk to knock out three of the approaching villains with Dark Shadow's massive claws, leaving an opening in the villains circle for the fledgling heroes to escape. Aoyama took advantage of this by jumping in the air and activating his Quirk. Hitting one of the villains as he propelled himself away from any immediate danger. Leaving only three left.

"Damn kids! Let's see how ya like this!" Said a villain that looked like a shirtless hedgehog donned in cargo pants as he curled up into a ball and charged straight towards Koda at a break neck pace. Pure terror encased Koda as the villain charged at him. "Koda looked out!" Takahashi shouted as he used his whirlpool to charge at the villain and get in range with his quirk. "Hey, Sonic OC!" Kaze replied, "Let's see how you like Ice Cap Zone!" Takahashi then shouted, "Freeze Point: Ice Rink!" Launching a stream on water from his body that instantly turned into ice thanks to the Squall Zone's cold, artificial rain. But the Liquid Quirk user launched the water in such a way that it formed a sort of half pipe made of ice that sent the villain away from Koda and launched him into the air behind him. "Tokoyami! Send those two over their friend!" Kaze shouted towards his classmate. "Right!" The Birdman replied as he used Dark Shadow to shove the last two villains in the air at the approaching hedgehog villain. The three villains then collided in the air. Knocking them all out as they fell to the ground from a high altitiude.

With the villains defeated, the group took a moment to let the reality of their situation sink in as they began to rest from the ensuing battle. _'They we're really trying to kill us.'_ Kaze thought. _'If it wasn't for Tokoyami, I could've been stabbed in the back. Literally.'_ "Takahashi! This is no time to be drifting off!" Said Tokoyami, gaining the attention of the blue haired teen. "That villain with the pipe arms said he would return with reinforcements. Our best option right now is get out of here and try to form a plan before we go forward." "Right, lead the way dude." Replied Kaze as he gave his classmate a quick nod.

"Actually, it might be best for you to go first." Aoyama said "Since you can use that whirlpool to fly." "Aoyama has a point" Said Tokoyami. "With your Quirk, you can have a higher vantage point than the rest of us." "If you say so." Said Takahashi who was a little unsure if he was the right person to take this role. Mostly due to the fact that Aoyama, Koda and Tokoyami and said more than a couple sentences to him until today and was confused on why they would trust him with such task in this dangerous situation when they barely knew each other.

But then he remembered something Midoriya said on the first day of hero training with All Might. _"Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot."_ Even though they didn't know each other that well, they still trusted him to help. And that is what being a hero was all about: Ensuring the trust and safety of those around you. And the four of them would have to have complete trust in one another if they were to survive this attack.

Realizing this, Kaze used his whirlpool to rise above his classmates to get a good view of the fake city, whilst staying low enough to not attract any unwanted attention. "I think there's an alley over there that looks safe!" Takahashi shouted to his classmates after finding a good hiding spot. "Follow me." With this, Kaze zoomed down just above the others and began using his whirlpool to fly towards the building, with Koda, Aoyama and Tokoyami right behind him.

. . .

"I don't see any sign of villains. So I believe we are safe, at least for now." Tokoyami said as he returned to his classmates in the alley after scoping out the surrounding area. Aoyama and Koda sat next to each other near a pair of trash cans. While Takahashi sat against a wall opposite from them by leaning against it after he deactivated his whirlpool. The four heroes in training just sat there, helpless to stop the massive winds from blowing the rain in their faces. Much like how they felt helpless to stop any other villain that would try to fight them.

"Still, it's hard to believe this is actually happening." Said Tokoyami after a brief silence. "Yes, but as long as we stay hidden, we can just wait for Monsieur All Might to arrive and defeat the villains." Aoyama replied with his usual grin. "I don't think that's a good idea. If the villains were so bold to attack the USJ to kill All Might, then they must have figured out a way to kill him." Said Tokoyami, causing the group to panic at their bird companion's realization. Takahashi had a feeling that there was a large group of villains that came out of the portal. But based on the fight they just had; Takahashi had a feeling that only a few of them were a real threat. Most likely the brain guy and the villain who scattered everyone classmates across the USJ.

"Yeah. But that doesn't change what we gotta do. Takahashi replied, "We need to find the rest of the class, get the hell out of here, and try not to die." "That will be easier said than done." Said Aoyama. "We don't even know how to get out of the Squall Zone, let alone the USJ. And there's also that villain that sent us here in the first place we'll have to deal with."

"Right, forgot about that portal guy." Said Kaze. "Okay, then for now, lets focus on getting out of the Squall Zone. We can regroup with everyone later." "I don't think this Frank we encountered earlier will make it easy for us though." Tokoyami replied. "The dick with the pipe arms?" Takahashi asked. "Yes. I doubt we'll be able to escape this place without dealing with him and the remaining villains first." Tokoyami said. "And it's possible they already know about our Quirks." "Actually, I don't think they do." Kaze replied, confusing the group.

"Think about it, if that portal villain knew about our Quirks, then he wouldn't send me to a place where there's literally infinite water for me to use in fights. And if one of their leaders didn't know how my Quirk worked, then there's a good chance the rest of these tools don't know about the rest of our classmates Quirks." "You have a point. In a way, I'm also at an advantage in this area." "What do you mean?" Aoyama asked. "My Quirk, Dark Shadow, gains strength in darkness. And since the rain in this area makes this place quite dark, it's can become quite power." "Well, at least that's some good news." Takahashi replied.

"Since we're on the subject, if we're going to survive this, then we'll have to work together. So It might be a good idea to discuss our quirks so we can use them more effectively." Tokoyami continued. "Alright, I'll start then." Said Takahashi, realizing that his bird faced classmate was right. "My Quirks called Liquid Manipulation. It's an emitter that can control any liquid within ten meters of my eye sight. I can also absorb moisture in the air and send it out of my body as water. But if my body temps to cold, The water turns into ice. And if its to hot, the water becomes boilin' hot." "That's quite impressive." Tokoyami replied. "I wouldn't say that." Kaze said. "My Quirk may sound good on paper, but it's got a huge weakness."

"If I use my Quirk for too long… then I'll keep getting' tired until I pass out." Aoyama and the rest of the group were alarmed by this. Due to the fact that they thought it was astonishing how one of the highest-ranking students in the class had such an overwhelming weakness. "It's kinda like swimming in a pool." Kaze continued. "Its fun at first, but if you stay in to long ya get really tired." "I see. Is that why you're always sleeping through class? Because you use your Quirk constantly?" asked Tokoyami. "Well, I don't know about that. Cause of my injury I only use it when I need to get out of bed, grab stuff that's far away, get free refills at resturan-Holy crap I do use it a lot!" Takahashi realized.

"Getting back on topic…" Tokoyami replied "My Quirk is called Dark Shadow; it allows me to summon a shadow like creature from my body at will. It's great for attack and defense at long range, but I can be susceptible to close ranged attacks if Dark shadow isn't near me." "Sooooo, basically it's a Jojo stand?" Kaze replied, earning a small sigh from Tokoyami. "No, unlike Stands, I can't feel any pain Dark Shadow feels." "And my control over Dark Shadow depends on the amount of light in my surroundings. If it's bright, then I have better control over it, but it'll be weaker. And the opposite is true in dark places such as this.

"As for my Quirk!" Aoyama exclaimed, "I can shoot a-" "Koda, what about your quirk?" Interrupted Takahashi, causing Aoyama to give him a large glare with an unusually sinister smile. Koda, on the other hand, just nervously panicked and looked down on the ground as the rain poured on the ground. After calming down, Koda said in sign language, "My Quirk lets me control any animal." "That's why you couldn't fight in the courtyard." Takahashi realized as Koda responded with a nod. "Sorry I tried to get you to fight back there man, I had no idea." "It's okay, I'm sorry my Quirk probably won't help us here." Koda replied in sign language. "Don't worry about it, we'll find a way out."

"So, I guess you saved the best for last." Aoyama suddenly exclaimed. "My Quirk's called Navel Laser! I can shoot a laser out of my belly button. But if I use it too often I get a nasty stomach ache." "That's a pretty good dude Quirk dude." Complimented Kaze "So, to sum it up, one of us can manipulate liquids, one has a Jojo stand…" "It's not a Stand." Corrected Tokoyami. "That's to be decided." The blue haired teen replied. "One of us can talk to animals, and one can shoot lasers." Kaze continued. "It looks like we all have fairly strong Quirks." Tokoyami said. "As long as the four of us work together, I think we can get out of here." Koda and Aoyama nodded in agreement. And Kaze had to agree as well, confidant that this rag tag team could succeed in their mission of survival.

And he had good reason. From Mayumi's trial, to Nezu's training, Takahashi had overcome so much this last year to make it into U.A. and become a hero. Not only that, but for once in his short life, he had friends. Not just a bunch of non-friendly people in a gang, but people who supported him, and wished for him to succeed outside of his immediate family. And he'd be damned if some C-List idiot villains would try to kill him and take that all away from him. But in his hopeful thinking, the Liquid Quirk user noticed some sort of shadow. A large shadow.

' _We're not alone!'_ Kaze thought

"Look out!" Said Kaze as activated his Quirk to turn the rain above them into a massive wall of water three meters thick. Just as a barrage of bullets hurdled at the four students at a frenzied pace. But were stopped dead in their tracks by Kaze's wall. "Not bad kid." Said an eerily familiar voice from the shadows. Which belonged to the villain's leader, Frank. "But if you think that cheap trick's gonna help you out, you're dead wrong!" Suddenly, a large group of even more terrifying villains than before appeared from both entrances to the alley. Trapping the students from escape. But that wasn't all, a very tall, muscular man appeared behind Frank. He was bald, wore bright blue overalls with a black long sleeve shirt. And a pair of large brown boots.

"Huh, save your strongest guys for last?" Kaze asked the villain. "Nope, all I need him. Right big guy?" said Frank "Yeah Frank." The large villain replied in a quiet, menacing voice as he began to emit a strange glow. "Hold on big guy, gotta put on yer glasses first. Same goes for all of you too!" All of a sudden, every villain in the alley put on an odd pair of glasses. "Oh no! crappy glasses!" Kaze said sarcastically. "What, you gonna try and kill us in your crappy blues brothers cosplay?" "Nope. He is." Frank said, pointing with his thumb to his large comrade.

"Robert! Let er' rip!" Suddenly, a large flash of light emerged from Roberts large form. Blinding Kaze and his other classmates in an instant whilst giving him a splitting pain in his ears. Losing his eyesight, along with his focus, Takahashi's water wall quickly became a massive puddle on the concrete as he and his classmates fell to the ground. _'What the hell's going on!'_ Takahashi thought. _'I can't see anything! I can't barely even hear because of this ringing in my ears.'_ Tokoyami and the others were also withering in pain from the sudden flash of light. And because of the blinding light, Dark shadow was incredibly weakened."Pretty impressive huh?" said Frank "My cousin's Quirk is calle-" "Let me explain Frank." Robert suddenly exclaimed.

"Alright, go ahead Robert." Frank replied. After a brief silence, Robert suddenly said, "My Quirks name is Flash Grenade. I can make my body glow to give off the effect of a standard flash grenade." "And that's all we need to kill you brats." Said Frank. "Boys! You know what to do!"

The effects of the flash grenade soon began to wear off, and Kaze could clearly hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Slow, maniacal footsteps as the horde of villains continued their approach. _'Dammit! I can't even see, so I can't use my Quirk. And Tokoyami's dark shadow is probably weak too cause of all that light.'_ Kaze thought. _'No, I didn't come this far to go down like this. There has be a way out.'_ But there wasn't. without his powers, Kaze was helpless to stop the approaching villains. He was just a scared kid who could do nothing as the rain fell down on his motionless body.

But then he heard a flash.

An: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm going on vacation in a couple days and won't have much time to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave any criticisms you have in a review. And I'll try not to take a couple months to finish the next chapter, lol.

Go beyond: Plus Ultra


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Touch Man (Part 2)

AN: SURPRISE! I'm not dead! Hey everyone. Before we get this chapter started, I just want to take a moment to apologize to all of you for pulling a Jontron and not posting any updates since May last year. Especially since I left things on a cliff hanger. But I've had good reason. Over these last few months, I've actually been working on my own video game! Using an amazing program called RPG Maker MV, I've been working on my own Indie RPG called "Dark Horizons." It's going to be a Sci-fi Fantasy story-driven game with original characters, worlds, and its own extensive lore. All created by yours truly. But I know that's still no excuse for my long absence. I know exactly how it feels to get sucked into an awesome fic and realize the author stopped writing updates years ago. My original plan was to finish work on the free demo I'm making for the game before updating the fic and post a link to it on steam. But inspiration has hit me like a lightning rod thanks to the amazing new season of MHA! So my plan now is to finish work on the demo after this chapter. Don't worry though, I still plan to update Takahashi: New Future. I have big plans for this fic and these characters and I'm not quitting any time soon. I've also been working on my writing skills as well thanks to Dark Horizons, and I hope you find these next chapters will be better than the ones you've seen before. But enough from me, without further ado, here's chapter six of Takahashi: New Future!

Chapter 6: Bad Touch Man(Part 2)

"YOU BRAT!"

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DEVIL!"

Kaze's eyes miraculously recovered from the effects of the villain's flash bang quirk. But his sight was filled with images of his mother. She was everywhere he looked. The beatings, the verbal abuse. All of it was coming back to him at once. And it was more than his young mind could take. He thought he was free from this feeling of helplessness, but he was dead wrong. His mother had returned, and she was just as ruthless as ever. But he was not going to let her hurt him again.

. . .

Tokoyami's eyes finally adjusted to the effects of the villain's quirk. And he watched as Aoyama fired off a powerful navel laser at the villains. However, he was still under the effects of the villain's flash bang quirk and was blinded. The attack missed, and Aoyama was sent flying towards a nearby pair of trashcans in the alleyway due to the sheer power of his attack. Causing the villains to laugh at his failure. ' _This is bad.'_ Tokoyami thought. _'Even if I summoned Dark Shadow, it would be incredibly weakened due to the light emanating from that Robert villain. But I have to try something, anything. The villains are getting closer by the second. Think Tokoyami, there must be something that-'_ Suddenly, the downpour from the squall zone began to stop, diverting the villain's attention away from the fledgling heroes for a moment.

When Tokoyami noticed this as well, he saw that the rain didn't stop, rather the entirety of the artificial rain was suspended in the air. As if time itself had frozen.

"What the hell's going on?!" said Frank in an annoyed tone. "That Shigaraki creep didn't say anything about the rain getting stuck in midair! Is this someone's quirk?" "… Yeah. …His." Robert said as he pointed to what he believed the cause of this unnatural disaster. Tokoyami looked to where the large villain was pointing to find Takahashi. The liquid manipulator was still laying on the ground face first. But as he began to move his face off the cold ground to face the villains, his face was one of absolute anger that would've made Bakugo jealous. His teeth were clenched, and for some reason, tears were forming on his face. Tokoyami also could have sworn that his grey eyes changed color. But for only an instant.

Frank also looked to where his comrade was pointing and noticed the same angered face as Tokoyami. The bird could see fear begin to form on the pipe-armed villains face. And part of Tokoyami agreed with him. Regardless of what was happening, it was clear to Tokoyami that this wasn't the same laid-back Takahashi he had known since school started. This Takahashi, it seemed, looked like he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

"you won't… HURT ME AGAIN!" Takahashi screamed out into the cold air. Suddenly, the rain began to move again. But it now moved in a swirling motion across the entirety of the squall zone. Forming a massive tornado of water across the dome while also somehow creating even more intense winds then before. And it was all originating from Takahashi. Tokoyami noticed that some of the villains started to be blown away as the rain and winds picked up in intensity. Most of them ran, believing killing the teenagers was now more trouble than it was worth. But one by one, each villain was sucked up in the air and was thrown into the water tornado.

Tokoyami, Koda and Aoyama would've been sucked in as well. If not for Tokoyami using dark shadow to grab onto Aoyama and Koda with one arm and use its other arm to grab onto a nearby pipe. Tokoyami also grabbed onto the pipe as well and held on for dear life. Eventually, the water tornado rose up into the air. Creating a massive hole in the Squall Zones roof as it blasted apart. Scattering the villains that got sucked in as they fell across the artificial city.

After a brief moment of silence, Takahashi's face fell to the cold concreate once more. And with that, the winds returned to their previous speed, and the rain began to fall to the ground in the same intensity as it did before. A mere drizzle compared to the raging storm the blue haired teen unleashed. Once Tokoyami placed the still unconscious Aoyama on the ground, he and Koda rushed back over to Takahashi to make sure he was alright after his fit of rage.

"Takahashi? Can you hear us?" Tokoyami asked his classmate as he and Koda crouched down to get close to him. Kaze responded to this by slowly lifting his head up to look at both him and Koda. "Tokoyami? Koda? What happened? Did I get knocked out or somthin'?" This surprised the Dark-Shadow wielder. And when he took a moment to glance at Koda he could tell he was surprised as well. _'Does he… not remember anything that just happened?'_ Tokoyami thought to himself. _'Takahashi should have needed a great amount of control over his Quirk to do what he just did. Yet he honestly doesn't seem to even remember using it.'_ Tokoyami then had an idea to answer his question.

"What's the last thing you remember, Takahashi?" Tokoyami asked as he turned back to his classmate. "The last thing I remember?" Takahashi replied in a confused tone. "Well, that tall guy used his flash bang quirk to blind us. Then they moved in to take us out while we couldn't see, and then I blacked out. I'm guessing one of them knocked me out. Did you guys manage to take care of the others?" He wasn't sure at first, but Takahashi's statement all but confirmed it. He had no recollection of what he did to defeat the villains. The only question left; was why?

"Not exactly…" Tokoyami replied. "Takahashi, you defeated all those villains. You created a massive twister made from the water in the Squall zone that sucked every villain into it." Tokoyami then pointed to the massive hole in the Squall Zone. "Then sent it up to the top of the dome and destroyed it. Creating that hole, and sending the villains flying throughout the dome." Now that he was looking at it again, Tokoyami saw a light of the sun radiating from the USJ's main dome shining down on the dark, artificial city. There was also no rain originating from the dome. Meaning that the rain must have been generated from the dome and poured out of it. Tokoyami looked back down at his classmate. And the face he showed was one of utter disbelief.

"I… No. No no no no no. There's no way I did that. I've never done something like that with my Quirk before." Takahashi said as he created his signature whirlpool to get off the ground and hover slightly above it. "The best I could do before was create this whirlpool I use to move around." "It is possible you just simply lost control of your quirk." Tokoyami replied. "Maybe… But I don't know why I would though…" Tokoyami held his chin with his right hand as he mulled over the possible reasons for his classmate's loss of control. He was no stranger to failing to control his quirk, given the powers of dark shadow, so he felt he had the best chance of finding a solution to this problem.

"It's possible you lost control due to a similar experience you had." Said Tokoyami. "When I've encountered similar situations that bring me a great deal of pain or stress, I've sometimes lost control of dark shadow. Takahashi, have you ever dealt with a situation similar to the one we just faced before?" The Dark-shadow wielder noticed Takahashi face freeze up for a moment, before he turned his head away from both him and Koda. "… No." Takahashi replied as he began to hold onto his left shoulder with his other arm. "This is entirely new to me too." He was obviously lying. But given the circumstances, he didn't wish to press him further and decided to play along in order to focus on the threat before them.

"In any case, we should focus our attention elsewhere." Said Tokoyami. "There's a chance those villains might return, and we need to get Aoyama out of here in case they do." Takahashi then noticed the shiny teen leaning against the wall. "Oh crap. Did a villain knock him out?" he asked. "Not… Exactly..." Tokoyami replied. "When we were still blinded by that villains Quirk, he fired off a powerful navel laser and launched himself into a nearby wall and got knocked out." After a brief moment, Takahashi covered his mouth as he let out a small chuckle. But this chuckle grew in intensity until he was full out laughing.

"Oh… I'm sorry guys. But you gotta admit it's a little funny." Said Takahashi after he began to calm down a bit. "Still, if any more villains come back, he'll be in serious danger if he can't defend himself." Said Tokoyami. "Right. So, what should we do?" Takahashi replied. Tokoyami took a second to think. And once he saw the light from the massive hole in the Squall Zone again, he believed he had a solution to their problem.

"Takahashi, you need to grab Aoyama and get out of here. You can use the hole you created to escape." Tokoyami said. "What?! Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm leavin' the two of you here on your own!" Takahashi replied. Shocked to even think his classmate would willingly stay knowing there was still the high possibility that they could be attacked by villains. And when they knew the liquid manipulator could help.

"You said it yourself. If you overexert yourself and use your quirk too often, you'll grow incredibly tired. You could probably carry Aoyama out of here if you used your whirlpool to fly out of that hole. But it's incredibly far above us. If you carried all three of us out of here, you'll most likely use up your energy and be put out of commission. Which is something we don't need right now due to the other villains in the USJ."

"Maybe, but still I-" "Y-you don't have to worry Takahashi." Koda said suddenly, gaining Takahashi and Tokoyamis attention. "We… we can handle these guys. It's like All Might said. We'll go beyond… P-plus Ultra." Koda then gave a weak smile and a thumbs up to the liquid manipulator. Takahashi gave the animal speaker a shocked expression. Before closing his eyes and giving his two classmates a quirk smirk and another thumbs up to Koda.

"Alright guys. I'll do it." Said Takahashi as he hovered over to Aoyama and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'll come back for you two as soon as I can. I promise." Takahashi then used the power of his whirlpool to blast off into the sky. Reaching for the freedom the massive hole in the Squall Zones roof represented. After looking at him fly off, The Dark-shadow wielder turned his attention to Koda.

"Come on, we should get out of here and-" Tokoyami was suddenly caught off guard as he noticed a small strand of water loop around his stomach like some sort of lasso. When he looked forward, he saw a similar water lasso loop around Koda in a similar fashion. Freaking the animal speaker out.

 _'No, it can't be.'_ Tokoyami thought. He looked up in the sky to see Takahashi floating above them. And he was holding onto a strand of water in his right hand that split into the two smaller strands of water wrapped around Tokoyami and Koda.

"What do you guys think? It's a new move I've been workin' on. I think I'm gonna call it water whip." Takahashi yelled out to his classmates on the ground. "Takahashi, what are you doing?" Tokoyami asked. "Well, I did promise I'd come back as soon as I could." The blue haired teen replied. "Hang on tight!" Takahashi then blasted out of the squall zone at a tremendous speed. And Tokoyami and Koda were thrown along with him. _'I don't understand.'_ Tokoyami thought to himself as he was hurdled through the air. The dark shadow user began to notice Takahashi began to take sharper, more ragged breaths as he continued to soar through the air with a devil like grin on his face. _'He obviously knows the risk of taking us all at once. So why does he carry on with it anyway?'_ The bird man then remembered his classmate's outburst as he looked down on the streets now below him.

 _'Perhaps it has something to do with what happened back there. Takahashi may do a good job at hiding it, but I know exactly what that kind of darkness is like. He's hiding something. But the only question is… what?'_

. . .

 _'Holy crap holy crap holy crap!'_ Takahashi thought as he flew closer to the hole in the squall zone. He was donning his trademark smirk as he flew. But in reality, he was panicking as if the world was about to end. Nothing like that has ever happened to the wheelchair bound teen before. _'How was that even possible!? The only thing I saw was mom. I thought I was fighting her. But if what Tokoyami said is true, then I just went crazy and almost destroyed a whole city taking out those villains! I mean, I know it's a fake city, but still! Just what the heck happened!?'_

Takahashi didn't have much time to continue this panic of his however. Due to the fact that he finally managed to fly out of the hole in the Squall zone to freedom. Tokoyami was right though, he was getting tired. Really tired. He needed to find a place to land soon. Otherwise, they would be landing on the ground with a large bang. Luckily, he found a spot secluded by a vast amount of trees and bushes. It was close enough to the main entrance that they could get there easily, while providing enough cover to prevent anyone in the main courtyard to see them. As Takahashi flew down, he could see large clouds of dust in the distance near the central plaza where the villains originally appeared.

 _'I guess Mr. Aizawa is still fighting over there.'_ Takahashi thought. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. And when he looked to his right, he noticed that Asui, Midoriya and Mineta were carrying a bloodied and beaten Aizawa to the entrance.

 _'Oh crap.'_ Takahashi thought. _'They actually took him down?! But how?! He was takin' out villains left and right when this started… Unless that bird guy took him out. Or maybe that creepy hand dude.'_ Takahashi wanted to see if his teacher was alright, but without his wheelchair, going anywhere without his Quirk was out of the question. He needed to take a moment to recharge if he was going to keep moving.

' _Wait a minute…'_ Takahashi thought as he looked back at the courtyard as he descended towards the spot he found. _'If Mr. Aizawa got the crap beaten outta him… then who's fightin' over there?'_ He set Koda and Tokoyami down before taking Aoyama off his shoulder and laying him against the right side of a nearby tree. He then fell to the ground as he deactivated his Quirk. But positioned himself so he would lay against the same tree on the side to the left of Aoyama. He then began to breathe in deeply for a few minutes as he tried to regain some of his lost breath. Koda was kneeling on the ground on his hands and knees as he tried to calm himself down from his sudden flight.

"You shouldn't have done that Takahashi." Tokoyami said after he caught his breath. "You could've become too exhausted to use your quirk midflight and got us all killed. And to make things worse, you've obviously exhausted yourself." "Yeah, you're probably right about that." Takahashi replied in between breaths. "But I'm not the best at followin' directions. Besides, we're heroes in training, right? It's kinda in the job description to help people at your own expense." After a moment of silence, Tokoyami said, "You're right." Gaining the blue haired teens attention. "Me and Koda would have been stuck in there for who knows how long without your help. You have my thanks." Said Tokoyami followed by a quick bow, showing his respect for Takahashi. Koda, in turn, got off the ground and gave Kaze a shy nod, to show his thanks as well. Takahashi quickly returned their praise with a quick smile. But he didn't expect any kind of praise at all. He honestly didn't feel like he deserved it. He was just doing what he thought Nezu or any of the other pros he met at U.A. would do in his situatio- _'Oh crap! I almost forgot about Mr. Aizawa!'_ Takahashi realized once he had a moment to catch his breath.

"Listen guys, there's something you should know." Takahashi said to his classmates. "When I was landin' I saw Midoriya, Asui and Mineta. They were carrying Aizawa over to the entrance. He looked… bad." "How bad?" Tokoyami asked. "Like got punched in the face a couple million times bad." Takahashi replied. Koda once more donned a terrified face, while Tokoyami was also left speechless for a moment before regaining his composure.

"If I had to guess, I'd say one of the leaders of the attack defeated him." Said Tokoyami. "Same here." Takahashi replied. "My moneys on the bird brain guy, or the creepy dude with the hands."

"But if Mr. Aizawa is over at the entrance…" Tokoyami said as he looked toward the central courtyard. When all of a sudden, another massive blast could be heard. As dust was launched into the air. "Who's fighting in the courtyard?" "Not sure… wanna find out?" Takahashi replied as he gave his classmate another one of his Cheshire grins. He had to admit, his curiosity was getting the better of him. The only other person he could think of who could fight the villains was Thirteen. Who was with the entirety of class 1-A before that warp villain sent them all to who knows where. It was possible they got transported to the courtyard and began fighting with the villainous leaders of the attack. But Takahashi wanted to find out for himself.

"I doubt that's a good idea." Tokoyami said. "Especially since you used a large amount of your stamina just to get us out of the Squall Zone." Takahashi also noticed that Koda began to nod his head up and down repeatedly to show he agreed with the edge bird. Takahashi responded to this by activating his Quirk once more to create a whirlpool around his legs to begin hovering over the air once again.

"I'm fine. Really. I just needed a minute to catch my breath." Takahashi told his classmates. Even though he was possibly on the brink of exhaustion. "Besides, I'm not sayin' we go in there guns blazing. If we're careful, we can just sneak by and see what the situations like before we regroup with the others." Tokoyami and Koda just stood there for a moment. Making Takahashi wonder if he managed to convince the two of them to go on this little detour. Tokoyami just closed his eyes and looked towards the ground to think. whereas Koda donned his usual frightened look as he tried to think of something to say.

"Very well." Tokoyami eventually said as he looked back at Takahashi. "If you insist on going to over there, then I'll accompany you. It's the least I can do after you saved us back there." "Tokoyami… Thanks man." Replied Takahahsi with a quick smirk and a thumbs up. Glad to see that one of his classmates was willing to accompany him. Tokoyami replied with a nod before turning to Koda to say, "Koda, you should stay here with Aoyama. Once he wakes up, you two should head to the entrance and well meet you there." Koda replied with a nod and said. "G-g-good luck guys." "You too man." Takahashi replied as he and Tokoyami exited from their shrubbery hiding place and began to race towards the fountain.

 _'Glad Tokoyami's coming along.'_ Takahashi thought to himself. _'I don't think I would've lasted long on my own.'_ Ever since he and his brother began training with Nezu, he had learned how to conserve his energy to use his Quirk for as long as possible before getting tired. But he still had his limits. That trip out of the Squall Zone had taken a lot out of him. He was getting tired. And it wouldn't be long before he would run out of strength. That's why he was hoping Tokoyami or Koda would come with him. In the event he couldn't use his Quirk if things went south.

Takahashi and Tokoyami took a more discreate route to the fountain by going through a dense section of trees and bushes to hide their presence from any villains. And as the two students got closer to the fountain, they saw something that they never would've expected. There were four people currently at the fountain, The warp villain, the bird villain, their creepy hand leader and, probably the last person Takahashi expected, All Might. He wasn't in his hero costume, instead he was in a business suit and formal yellow pants. And from what the blue haired teen could tell. He was currently suplexing the bird villain into the ground. But it appeared that the warp villain from before had created a portal where the bird would've been slammed into the ground and created a conjoining portal that sent the bird up to grab All Might's stomach so hard that it began to bleed. All Might was trying to get him off, but it was clear that the bird was inflicting a lot of pain on the number one hero. And he was struggling to get out of the death grip.

"This… doesn't seem possible." Tokoyami whispered. "Yeah no kiddin'." Takahahsi quietly replied. "I knew that bird guy was going to be a problem, but I didn't think he'd be stronger than All Might." "Either way, we have do something. We can't just leave him like that. So what should we do?" Tokoyami asked. "Wait, why are ya asking me?" Takahashi asked back. "You're the one who wanted to come here remember? You must have had some plan in mind if we were to fight." Tokoyami replied. "Uh… yeah… I got a plan." Takahashi replied back as he turned back to look at the scene at the fountain.

 _'I have no plan!'_ Kaze thought as sweat began to form on his forehead. _'I wasn't planning on fighting anyone! Okay calm down Kaze. You gotta think of somthin' quick. Cause I don't think All Mights gonna last long at this rate.'_ Takahashi tried desperately to think of some sort of plan. But his mind was just drawing blanks. _'Ugh! Come on Takahashi! There's gotta be something that you can do! It's not like a solution to this is just gonna show up right in front of-'_ Suddenly, he noticed a certain green haired classmate of his run towards the villains with a frightened look on his face.

"Is that Midoriya?!" Tokoyami said as he also noticed his classmate. "What in the world is he doing?" "Getting himself killed apparen-" Takahashi began to reply, but then he liquid manipulator noticed that Midoiya wasn't the only one of his classmates making his way to the fountain plaza. He could just barely make out Bakugo flying down towards the warp villain with the power of his explosions from Takahashi's right.

 _'That's it!'_ Kaze realized as an imaginary light bulb went up in his head. He then turned to his bird classmate and said, "Tokoyami, yeet me!" "What?!" Tokoyami asked in confusion. "We're too far away for me to use my Quirk on anyone in the plaza. So I need you to use dark shadow and throw me over there so I can get Midoriya away from those villains." Kaze explained. After realizing what the blue haired teen was planning, he gave Kaze a quick nod before summoning dark shadow. The dark beast then grabbed Takahashi with his dark, purple right claw and began to throw him.

"Good luck Takahashi!" Tokoyami shouted out. Followed by a quick "Go get 'em!" From dark shadow as the beast threw Takahashi towards the plaza. Midoriya, on the other hand, was about to reach All Might when the warp villain form teleported in between them. "How foolish." He said as Midoriya was about to be thrown into the dark abyss once again. But the liquid manipulator was not going to let that happen. Using the momentum of Dark Shadows throw, Takahashi unleashed the power of his whirlpool to hurl himself closer to his green haired classmate at a breakneck pace. He also noticed that Bakugo was heading straight for the villain with an almost evil-like determination. Obviously not caring whether his classmates got hurt by his next attack. When he finally got within range of Midoriya, Takahashi pushed his right arm forward towards his classmate and used the same water whip technique he used back at the Squall zone to create a strand of water that looped around Midoriya's stomach. And at the last moment, he grabbed onto the water strand like a lasso and pulled Midoriya back just before Bakugo attacked the warp villain with a powerful explosion.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY, DEKU!" Bakugo screamed as he grabbed onto what appeared to be a large metal plate that was floating in the villain's misty body with his left arm. And surprisingly, Bakugo was able to push it, and the warp villain down to the ground to pin him. As soon as that happened. A large sheet of ice formed on the plaza floor and froze the entirety of the right side of the bird villains body.

"K-kacchan!? And Takahashi too?!" Midoriya exclaimed as he was pulled down to the ground. "You okay man." Takahahsi asked his green haired classmate. "Y-yeah. Thanks for the help." Midoriya replied back after he managed to catch his breath. After giving him a quick nod, Takahashi then was able to see that the origin of the ice came from Class 1-A's resident ice king, Todoroki.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might." Todoroki said with his usual lack of enthusiasm. _'So Tokoyami was right.'_ Takahashi thought. _They think they found a way to take him out. And I think that bird guy's the one to do it.'_ Now that he had a closer look at the man, if it was still considered one, he indeed looked like something you would see in some old german childrens book. One thing was for certain though. Even with All Might, this was still going to be one difficult fight. Thanks to the ice created by Todoroki, the bird villain seemed to weaken his grip. If only for a moment. Allowing All Might to break free from the villain's clutches and jump towards Todoroki. But It was clear he had taken some noticeable damage. The symbol of peace winced as he held his now bleeding stomach. Obviously in pain.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked. Concern for his teacher evident on his freckled face. He didn't have time to get an answer however, as Kirishima jumped into the battlefield with a thunderous war cry as he attempted to hit the leader of the villains with a punch from above. He dodged out of the way however as Kirishima landed on the ground. But this sudden attack from the red head left the multi handed villain distracted. Allowing for Tokoyamis dark shadow to move in and attack the villainous leader by clenching both of his sharp talons together to form a massive fist. The monster then slammed them both on the ground with a loud yell to hit the villain. But he sidestepped out of the way and dodged the attack. Seeing as how Dark shadow was exposed to the enemy, Tokoyami ran out of his hiding spot and ran towards where Midoriya and Takahahsi currently were and got dark shadow ready for another round of attacks from the villains.

"Damn, that was going to be cool." Kirishima said in a sad tone. "I think we have bigger concerns right now." Tokoyami said to his red headed classmate. "Guess I found your body that time, ya smoky bastard!" Bakugo shouted towards the warp villain. "The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquent's life you." Todoroki calmly said towards the villains. "He's right." Replied Takahashi with his usual grin as he formed a small, miniature whirlpool on the palm of his hand. "Now we're gonna WASH you away." Heroes and villains alike choose to ignore that awful pun due to the circumstances.

"Kacchan… Everyone…" Midoriya said as tears began to form on his eyes. Noticing this, Takahashi used his Quirk to wipe the tears off his face with the flick of his free hand. "Focus up man." Takahashi told his classmate. "We're not outta the woods just yet." Midoriya responded to this by wiping away any remaining tears with his arm before responding with a, "Right!" as he got ready to fight the remaining villains. Thanks to Bakugo and Todoroki however, it seemed like the only real threat left was the leader of the villainous pack. However, unlike the other two, the liquid manipulator had no idea what kind of Quirk this man had. So he needed to figure it out, fast.

"Kurogiri, how could let this brat get the best of you?" The villainous leader said to warp villain. "You've gotten us into a real jam here." "Heh. You got careless, you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out." Bakugo said to the restrained Kurogiri. "Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You use that mist to hide your actual body, as a kind of distraction. Thinking that makes you safe! That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

Takahashi hated to admit it, but he was impressed. Even he hadn't figured out how this Kurogiri was able to nullify all three of the students attacks. But given Bakugos explanation, and the state Kurogiri was currently in, it made perfect sense. Bakugo may be an ego maniac with anger issues, but it was clear he was no beginner when it came to combat and analyzing his opponents. The blue haired teens train of thought was derailed as noticed that Kurogiri was trying to escape. He was about to move in and stop him, but Bakugo was already one step ahead of the villain and fired off another explosion on Kurogiri's armor to keep him in place.

"Don't move!" Bakugo shouted with an angry grin. "You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up right now, you got it? They'll be cleanin' you up for weeks!" "Oh, that doesn't sound very heroic." Kirishima said to his classmate. "Yeah, I thought Midnight was supposed to be R-rated hero. You tryin' to take her place or something Bakugo?" Takahashi replied sarcastically. "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU DAMN CRIPPLE!" Bakugo shouted back. "What about in the gutter?" Takahashi sarcastically replied with his usual smirk. Causing Bakugo to growl at the liquid manipulator.

"They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men." Said the hand villain, gaining Takahashi's attention. "Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that." _'Okay, enough screwing around.'_ Kaze thought. _'We need to take this guy out now before crap hits the fan again.'_

"Midoriya. You wouldn't happen to know that creepy guys Quirk would you? The one with all the hands on his face?" Takahashi quietly asked. "Yeah. I think so." Midoriya replied. "Me, Tsuyu and Mineta were here earlier and saw Mr. Aizawa fight him. When he touched his elbow, it just started to… decay. I think he can disintegrate things he touches with his quirk." "That's… a pretty strong Quirk. In that case, we're gonna need to keep our distance from him. So leave bad-touch-man over there to me." Kaze replied with a cheshire like grin. Surprising Midoriya and the rest of his classmates. But the hand villain was done waiting.

He said, "Nomu." And the bird like monster then began to move out of the portal created by Kurugiri. Even with Todoroki's ice, it seemed like such an easy task to the hulking monstrosity. But he didn't make it out unscathed. As the arm and leg that were incased in ice broke off as the portal closed. Yet it seemed like he wasn't even phased by it and kept on moving closer to the fledgling heroes.

"Looks like he's been… DISARMED!" Said Takahashi, making his classmates wince at the awful pun. "…Really?" Todoroki simply asked. "Oh come on, it was right there." Kaze replied. "How is that thing even moving. He's all messed up. "Stay back everybody!" All Might said to the students. Who were still petrified by Nomu's movements. Suddenly the remaining ice on his body was destroyed and replaced by a gross amalgamation of moving flesh. It then extended outward and appeared to begin forming a new arm and leg.

"What is this? I thought you said his power was shock absorption." All Might said to the villainous leader. "I didn't say that was his only Quirk. He also has super-regeneration." He replied." Nomu has been modified to take you on even at one hundred percent of your power." The villain continued. "He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

 _'You gotta be kidding me!'_ Takahashi thought, fear now beginning to form face. _'This freak has TWO Quirks?! Just what the crap is this thing?!'_ "First, we need to free our method of escape." The villain continued. This time looking towards Kirishima and Bakugo. _'Aw, crap baskets.'_ Takahashi thought once he realized what the hand villain had planned. "Get him, Nomu." Said the villain. In one moment, Nomu vanished as if he had super speed like Kazes brother. And in the next, Nomu attempted to punch Bakugo, and a large blast erupted from the spot where he and Kurogiri were.

The impact was so powerful that it created a massive gust of wind that caused Takahashi to lose focus over his whirlpool and it dissipated as he, Midoriya, Todoroki, Kirishima and Tokoyami were sent flying due to powerful wind. After he got his bearings, Takahashi was able to create another whirlpool after he got up off the ground and began to hover again over his classmates who were also getting off the ground as well.

When the smoke cleared, Takahashi could clearly see Nomu and a recently freed Kurogiri. But no Bakugo. He then noticed a familiar set of ash blonde hair to his right and saw Bakugo sitting on the ground. And he looked just as surprised as Kaze did.

"Kacchan? Whoa, that's awesome, you dodged him!" Midoriya said as he and the rest of the group noticed their explosive classmate. "Shut up, no I didn't, you damn nerd." Bakugo replied angrily. "Yeah, knowing you, you probably would've just tried to blow it up." Said Takahashi. "What was that?!" Asked Bakugo in an angry manner. "Focus you two." Tokoyami said. "We still have a battle to fight." "Wait, if you didn't dodge, then how'd you get over here?" Kirishima asked Bakugo. "Isn't it obvious?" Said Todoroki as he looked over at newly formed hole in a nearby wall surrounding the plaza. All Might was standing there in blocking position as he began to violently pant and cough. "All Might!" Midoriya exclaimed.

 _'He was able to save Bakugo and block that attack at the same time?'_ Takahashi thought. _'That attack probably would've killed anyone else it hit. But he took it like a champ. Still, it's obvious he's taken a lot of damage. There has to be a way to stop these guys!'_ "These are kids, and you didn't hold back?" All Might asked in between a few desperate gasps for air. "I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. The plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch." The villain said referring to Midoriya. "What kind of "hero" does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. Well you know what, All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgment as to what's "good" and what's "evil." You think you're the symbol of peace? Ha. You're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're-" "SHUT YOUR STUPID TRAP!" Takahashi screamed out. Gaining everyone's attention.

As the hand villain kept on prattling on about good and evil, all Kaze was reminded of was his mother. How he had pushed him to the brink time and time again because she deemed him "evil" so she could somehow excuse all of the terrible abuse she put him through. This was exactly what this villain was doing. And it was driving him mad.

"You can fancy your motives up all you want, but you and your lackies are the only ones here who are "evil." Takahashi said. "You're only using those crap excuses so you can get a good nights sleep knowing ya cause pain to others just for the hell of it. And sure, Midoriya may have tried to hurt you, but I bet it was because you were going to kill someone like our classmates, or Mr. Aizawa. So stop making bull crap excuses, and just admit you want to kill us! Cause no one here's buying it!" Takahashi exclaimed. He may have possibly been directing some of that speech at his horrendous mother, but he meant it every word. This guy was no better than Mayumi was. And he probably knew it. Because the hand villain then gave Takahashi a death stare through the decaying hands on his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Said All Might. "Criminals like you; you always try and make your actions sound noble. But admit it you're only doing this because you like it. Isn't that right?" The villain then directed his death stare towards the symbol of peace. He had him figured out and he knew it.

"We've got them outnumbered." Todoroki said as he focused his attention back on to the fight. "And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness." Midoriya said as he got into a battle stance. "These dudes may act really tough, but we can take 'em down now with All Might's help." Said Kirishima as he hardened his arms. "Let's do this." Takahashi said as he popped his knuckles.

"Don't attack." All Might said as he approached the villains. "Get out of here." "You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember? You need our help." Todoroki said. "I gotta agree with Todoroki on this one." Said Takahashi. "If we leave, the it'll be three against one and that creep with the hands could probably bust up your arm if he gets the drop on ya. Let us help." "I thank you for your assistance, but this is different." All Might replied. "It's gonna be all right. Just sit back and watch a pro at work." "But you're too hurt. You're bleeding." Midoriya said with a worried look on his face. "And you're almost out of ti-" Midoriya was about to continue his sentence, but he stopped talking at the last second. As if he was afraid to say that last word. It seemed like no one had really noticed the greenettes slip up. Save for Takahashi.

 _'What was he about to say? What's All Might almost out of?'_ Takahashi thought. But then, he began to connect the dots. _'Wait a second! When we got here, thirteen mentioned to Mr. Aizawa somethin' about, "Using up his power." And I think Midoriya was about to say, "Almost out of time."_ All Might then gave a quick thumbs up to his students, before moving forward to face the three villains. _'Don't tell me… Can All Might… not use his Quirk after a certain amount of time?!"_

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Kill him. I'll deal with the children." The hand villain commanded as the three villains prepared for battle. "Let's clear this level and go home." The hand villain then began to charge at the six students, ready to kill. "Heads up, we're fighting after all." Kirishima said as the villain drew closer. Seeing this, All Might leapt into battle to fight the villain. But was intercepted by Nomu as both his and All Mights punches collided against one another. Creating a massive shockwave that the students and the hand villain flying through the air as he was closest to the two juggernauts.

"Weren't you listening? One of his powers is shock absorption." He grunted as he landed on the ground. "Yeah? What about it?" All Might quickly taunted as he and Nomu began firing off punches against one another at a frenzied pace. Causing even more and more shockwaves that kept anyone from getting close to the two in their heated battle via massive gusts of winds.

"He's gonna fight that brain guy head on?" Midoriya asked. "Looks like it!" Tokoyami replied as he tried desperately to get Dark Shadow closer to the battle. But to no avail. "Whoa, they're… so fast!" Kirishima exclaimed as he was pushed back by another gust of wind. "And powerful! I can't even get in range to use my quirk!" Takahashi said as he used every ounce of his remaining strength to focus on maintaining his whirlpool to keep himself from getting blown away. _'But that Kurogiri guys probably having the same problem as me. He won't be able to get close enough to use those warp gates.'_ Kaze thought.

"He said your Quirk was only shock absorption, not nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take right?!" All Might exclaimed as he continued to fire off rapid punches on Nomu like he was Star Platinum. Nomu managed to hit him in his wounded stomach however, causing All Might to flinch. But only for a moment before he continued his assault with even greater ferocity to the point where he was slowly pushing the beast forward as he continued punching him. "So, you were made to fight me big guy. If you can really withstand me firing at one hundred percent of my power… THEN I'LL HAVE TO GO BEYOND THAT AND FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!" exclaimed the symbol of peace as he kept up his assault. The liquid manipulator began to notice that All Might was slowly, but surely, gaining the upper hand. It looked as if Nomu was starting to feel some of the damage All Might was dishing out.

 _'This is… incredible.' Kaze thought. 'Even though he's injured, he's givin' it everything he's got to win. To keep us safe. He's not giving up. He's… stayin' determined to the end.'_ All Might then let out an ear shattering yell as he landed another punch on Nomu. Sending him flying towards a nearby patch of trees. All Might quickly jumped in after it. And the warriors began doing a dance of death in the air. One moment, Nomu had got a punch in on All Might and slammed him into the ground. The next, he shouted out, "A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served." And grabbed one of Nomus arms and jumped high into the air before spinning him around to gain some momentum and throw him down on the concreate a few hundred feet below with a tremendous thud. As Nomu began to bounce off the ground from the impact, All Might landed down beside him in an instant. There was no time for Nomu to counter at all. And All Might knew it.

"Now for a lesson." All Might said as he readied a devastating punch. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean!"

" **Go beyond! PLUS… ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

And with that simple phrase, it was over. Nomu was sent flying through the dome and through the skies to places unknown with a massive earthquake like tremor. Far away from anything currently at the USJ. "That was like the finishing move in a video game. He beat the shock absorption right out of him." Kirishima said in awe of his teacher's manliness. "I've never seen that kind of brute strength!" "Imagine having a power like that. He must've been punching that monster so fast, he couldn't regenerate." Said Bakugo. And Takahashi had to agree with him again. Kaze took a moment from looking at the now giant hole in the USJ to observe the battlefield. Stones and debris were thrown all over the plaza. It looked as if someone had set off the bomb from the combat training a few days ago. Kaze then looked over to where All Might was standing to find his teacher standing there in a large cloud of smoke. Unmoving.

"I really have gotten weaker." Said All Might weakly. "Back in my heyday, five hits woulda been enough to knock that guy out." He then turned to his students and clenched his fist heroically, somehow still giving his trademark smile, as he said, "But today, it took more than three hundred mighty blows." That's when Takahashi realized something. When he first came to U.A. he didn't really have that much of a desire to become a hero. He was only really motivated by Nezu and his brother, who believed he could become something much greater than what he already is. And because of that, he felt as if he had an obligation to become a hero as thanks for all the good Nezu had done for the two brothers.

But now, seeing the symbol of peace fight with every fiber of his being just to defeat Nomu and keep him and the rest of his classmates safe, even if he possibly couldn't use his power for much longer, Made him realize that he was the kind of hero he wanted to be. Kaze Takahashi then promised to himself that he was going to become a hero that never gave up and stayed determined no matter how difficult it may have seemed. And smiled no matter how bleak the scenario to let those around him know that everything was going to be all right. But first, he had to make it through todays battle.

"You've been bested, villains. Surrender. We all want to get this over with quickly." All Might said as he turned his attention to last two villains. Takahashi looked over to the two and saw that the hand villain was visibly upset. Takahashi could barely make out the words, "He cheated…" escape his breath as he began to scratch his neck intensely. Then Kaze looked into his beating red eyes. He had seen those eyes in his mother right before she was defeated by Edgeshot. Those were the eyes of a man on the brink of defeat. And would do anything to win even if it killed them. Nomu may have been defeated, but one thing was perfectly clear, this battle was far from over.

AN: Annnnd that was way longer than I thought it'd be lol. Sorry this chapter was a long one. I just wanted to wrap up the fight with nomu so we can head to the end of the USJ. As I said before, I'm going to begin work on the demo for my game once I'm done with this chapter. So, I'm just warning you in advance that it may be a while before the next chapter is uploaded. But rest assured, I promise the wait between chapters won't be as long as the last one. For now though, I hope you all stay safe inside and go beyond, plus ultra! I hope you have a good one and wash those hands! Later!


End file.
